Crisis
by What If Universe
Summary: Sequel to Whatelseworld. Last year, the multiverse had a visitor named the Monitor who warned them of a crisis coming to end all life. Now the Avengers, SHIELD, the heroes of Earth-1 must join forces again to save their universes from being destroyed, with help from a new member who has traveled back in time to help stop it. Is it enough, or will all of reality be destroyed?
1. Assemble

——————————————————

Earth-1, Barry and Caitlin are in the middle of a crucial time. Barry is carefully taking a piece of foldable cloth while Caitlin guides him through this. "Careful." She tells him as he's being as careful as he possibly could. "This is a critical time." She states as Barry wipes something on the table clean and grabs the cloth again. "Steady hands." Caitlin says, as she keeps guiding him as Barry seems to have failed.

"Call time and death." Barry tells her while looking at their three day old son, Brett, who's just laughing at his parents as Barry has failed once again at changing his diaper when they hear crying from their three day old daughter, Bree, and Caitlin goes to check on her.

It's been two years since Barry and Caitlin were married and the failed Invasion of Earth-X, and a year after Caitlin learned she was pregnant with the twins. It's also been half a year since Earth-616 Elseworlds and the Avengers run in with the Monitor, but they never got the chance to explain that to team Flash. What they didn't know was today was the day everything changed.

Barry suddenly gets a alert on his phone of a huge energy surge just a few blocks away from him and sees Brett is still alone so he places him into his crib and rushes to get his suit and make it to the location.

-

Once he reaches it, he watches lightning blast everywhere and for a second, he thought it was the Speedforce again, when a man suddenly appears in the streets. He seemed to be half man, half machine like Bucky with the robot arm and even his eye. His suit looks like it was dragged trough everything and back and also noticed he has a dirty teddy bear strapped to his belt. "It's only the beginning." The man says and Barry is completely confused to who this guy is.

"Who the hell are you?" Barry asks while walking closer towards the man as the man does the same. "The names Cable. I'm from the future." This supposed Cable explains to Barry when he noticed his weapon he has. "What's with the gun?" Barry questions the man.

"I'm here to help in the Crisis." Cable explains why he's here and Barry remembers the Monitor warning them of a crisis coming. "What's going to happen?" Barry asks, trying to finally get answers of what is going to happen.

"I need to get to Earth-616 first. I need to warn the Avengers. I know how to stop the end of day." Cable explains to Barry and that means he needs Cisco.

-

Earth-616.

The Avengers were working non stop to try and stop the crisis they were warned about late year. "Is everything in motion, Strange?" Peter asks his sorcerer friend, they've been tracking this antimatter wave that seems to have been heading their way, except it seems to be killing off universe at random so they can't predict where it's going to be.

"I did exactly as you asked. Are you sure about this though?" Strange asks the team leader since this plan seems to be a little far fetched to work. "If it's the end of the multiverse, were gonna need to do whatever it takes to protect our home." Peter explains when a breach opens and they look to see Harrison "Harry" Wells and his daughter, Jesse.

"Who the hell is this?" Natasha asks since they were never really introduced. "Harry?" Peter asks seeing his Earth-1 friend. "Parker. Thank god it's you." Harry states seeing the arachnid hero.

"What happened?" Strange asks, since he doesn't see why they're here. "Earth-2, it was just destroyed by a wave of antimatter." Jesse explains and Strange uses his powers to show the map of all 653 universes and that means there's already 8 universes dead.

"Is it coming? Is this it?" Peter hears one of the Avengers ask, and he doesn't know how to answer it. "It's not coming. It's already here." Strange informs the heroes when another breach opens and Cisco appears with someone.

"Cisco. Who's you friend?" Scott asks the man seeing them both. "He says he belongs to you." Cisco replies jokingly.

"The names Cable. I'm from the future. I need your help in stopping the Crisis from destroying the entire multiverse." Cable explains to the heroes who don't believe him since he looks like he's here from a war zone.

"I've traveled from 20 years in the future from the quantum universe to get here to help you, and I know I can't bring down the Anti-Monitor alone." Cable explains and that gets everyone more confused since they never heard of the Anti-Monitor.

"We don't have a lot of time, your friends from across the multiverse are already being assembled to fight against the end of Earth-38." Cable warns them and that gets some Avengers confused, but some understand. "Supergirl's world?" Peter asks him.

"What do you know?" MJ asks the man hoping he can help them.

"Here's a bigger question, if you could travel back in time, why not travel back even further and warn us even earlier than when half a dozen worlds have already been destroyed? Or even better yet, go even further back, and kill the baby Anti-Monitor." Daisy wonders since that seems like a better solution.

"We've been using a device to slide through time. The longer we travel back, the more power it consumes to work. We have only one Pym particle, one was all it takes to get me here." Cable explains and his wording caught Peter's attention.

"Did you say "we"?" Peter asks the _Time Traveler's Husband_. "How many people were sent back?" He wonders happy to hear more than one person survived.

"I didn't mean like that, I meant the other attempts." Cable explains and that means that this Cable isn't the first one to travel back in time.

"Every time we tried saving the multiverse, we fail the same way with almost the same results. Worlds burn to the ground, and that said ground vanishes. This would be our 235th attempt, it has always ended the same way so far. The Avengers, and the heroes everywhere, team up to stop the threat, the threat destroys everything in its path. Send back someone for a do over. Every time it's always someone else. Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, Caitlin Snow, everyone. And every time we fail, it gets recorded so the next timeline can learn from the mistakes." Cable explains and reaches for something in his strap and everyone on instinct, raise their weapons on him.

"Relax. I'm retrieving something from my utility bag that will help you believe me." Cable explains and pulls out a damaged USB stick. "It's a fanny pack, and you know it." Cisco jokes since he believed Cable already and he hands the stick to Peter.

"That's the entire multiverse mapped out. Every world from who can be found, numbered and the timetable before they're destroyed." Cable informs him and Peter plugs it into a holographic projection and they see all of the multiverse are to be destroyed. And their universe is the last to go out.

"Please tell me we have a plan to stop it." Scott begs them seeing their universe is on the map. "Like I said, your friends are rendezvousing on Earth-38 to stop the end, you stop it there, you can change the future." Cable tells them and Cisco opens a breach for Peter.

"Okay, here's the plan. Me, Daisy and Yo-Yo are going to Earth-38 to stop it from being destroyed. Everyone, you get prepared for the end of days." Peter says when a flask of light comes in and they see Lyla Diggle.

"Lyla?" Peter asks seeing her. "I'm Harbinger now." Lyla corrects him and they're completely annoying by everyone constantly appearing. "I'm working with the Monitor now. He sent me to bring your team to Earth-38 to stop the crisis." Lyla explains and they see that saves time.

"We're ready for it." Peter tells her and grabs the Iron-Spider case while everyone isn't entirely sure about that. Lyla takes Daisy, Natasha, Yo-Yo, and Peter to Earth-38 to stop the crisis.

"Okay, someone get in touch with Wanda and Vision, were gonna need their help." MJ tells them and they know they're gonna need all the help they can get. "Cable, how much can you tell us about the Crisis?" MJ asks the new man as Cisco goes back to his universe to prepare the team.

"Everything." Cable informs her and they know this could help them with their plan put into motion.

-

On Earth-38, Lyla appears in the center of the chaos and gets dozens of guns pointed at her. "Did you do this?" Kara asks Lyla, stepping around the agents. "Did you destroy Argo?" She questions when another flash comes in and the other heroes arrive.

Kara notices Clark and Lois and are happy to see they're okay. "Where are we and what just happened?" A new member asks Peter has not met before, Kate Kane, the Batwoman.

"You're on Earth-38." Lyla informs her before she punches Lyla. "That rabbit was about to talk!" Kate informs Lyla.

"This one speaks to rabbits." Brainy clarifies.

"It's okay. We're all on the same side." Kara tells Kate. "Really? Because I don't know them." Kate states seeing the Avengers group. "Hey, the feelings mutual, rabbit whisperer." Daisy tells her since that is basically what she just said.

"But you know me. And if you were brought here with all these other heroes, it's probably because we need you. I trust everyone in this room with my life." Kara explains to her and they see this is the team. Supergirl, Superman, Oliver, and some blonde girl who looks similar to Oliver, Batwoman, and Peter's team of small Avengers.

Batwoman then decides to remove her mask and looks towards the team. "Well, I guess you should all call me Kate." She tells them.

"I'm Mia. I'm Oliver's daughter." The blonde girl greets them all. "I didn't know you had a daughter, Oliver." Peter states. "Yeah, he gets that a lot." Mia tells him.

"Well, I'm Peter, Spider-Man. This is the Black Widow, or Natasha Romanoff. Daisy Johnson, Quake. And Yo-Yo Rodriguez." Peter introduces the group.

"Okay, now start talking." Alex tells them all trying to understand everything.

-

They're all brought into a meeting room to talk privately. "There's a wave of antimatter sweeping across this universe, destroying everything in its path." Lyla shows them as the wave has already destroyed most of the solar system.

"So that's what Harry was talking about antimatter destroying his world." Peter states and Oliver explains he saw it happen personally.

"I brought you all here to Earth-38 because this is where the Monitor wants you to make your stand." Lyla tells the heroes. "This universe is a tipping point. If we don't stop the antimatter wave here, it will consume the next universe. Until all life has been obliterated everywhere, not only every earth, but everything." Lyla explains to them.

"This is what Cable was warning us about?" Daisy asks and they get looks from everyone. "Who's Cable?" Kara asks them.

"He is someone who just recently showed up and claimed to be from the future where we failed, and was sent back to stop the end of the multiverse." Yo-Yo explains and that makes some of them nervous. "And we know he's telling the truth, since Peter was the one who sent him back." Natasha informs them.

"So we failed how many times?" Oliver asks Peter. "From what he told us...253 different times." Daisy answers his question.

"Where's Barry? Where are the Legends?" Peter asks Lyla since they're not here. "They're doing reconnaissance." Lyla explains and heads to check on them.

"I still don't like her." Kate informs them.

"Well, Brainy's algorithm tells us exactly how much time we have until the antimatter wave hits." Alex offers, but Peter remembers what Cable told them. "No need. Cable told us that this universe has 5 hours left before the antimatter wave strikes." Peter informs them all.

"Well, that saves us some time. Thank you all for being here, I know we can beat this together." Kara tells them and now they know they have 5 hours before their world dies.

The room starts shaking and they realize it's the whole world and run out to see a giant building coming out of the ground. "That's not normal, is it?" Natasha asks them.

Suddenly, Lyla returns with Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, and Barry. "It's okay. The tower is ours." Barry tells them all.

"It's a quantum tower, apparently." Ray explains to them. "Scott's right, we do put _quantum_ in front of everything." Daisy tells them and they agree.

"And it's the only thing that can save the people of this world." Lyla tells them.

———————————————


	2. End of the universe

—————

"At the dawn of time, the Monitor placed quantum towers on specific worlds as a last line of defense. The red skies are disappearing, meaning its working." Lyla explains the towers functions to the team.

"From this design, it looks like the tower is capable of generating a quantum flux field, which could technically reverse the exogenic state. Thereby reversing the antimatter wave." Brainy also explains the tower's functions.

"If we survive, me and you are chatting after this." Peter state to Brainy. "Finally, someone who can understand my language." Brainy replies happy someone understood him.

"Fitz has two doubles." Yo-Yo tells Daisy, talking about Both Peter and Brainy and she agrees.

"So the tower can stop this earth from being destroyed?" Oliver asks Lyla.

"If you can protect it." Lyla informs him. "Protect it from what exactly?" Natasha asks, trying to get the whole picture.

"The Anti-Monitor. He has command over a great force of armies." Lyla explains who they need to stop.

"So he's Thanos, take away the threat of the universe and double it to the threat of the multiverse." Peter recaps and the Avengers understands, but not the others.

"What's a Thanos?" Kate asks him, and they promised to explain later.

"No, he is more dangerous and more powerful than any threat you have ever come across in your or any universe. When the tower stops the wave, they will come to thwart any effort to save this plana and it's people." Lyla tells Peter.

"Jonathan's pod has disappeared from our radar." Brainy tells them, referring to Clark and Lois's son. "It appears to have been sucked into a wormhole."

"What are the coordinates?" Clark asks Brainy. "New York City, Earth-616." Brainy tells him.

"Wait, he's landed on our earth?" Daisy asks him. "It would appear so." Brainy concurs with Daisy.

"That's great, so if the Avengers find him, we know he's in good hands." Natasha states since MJ, the Stark's, all good parenting figures who can look after him. "And Cable is more than likely to know about your son, Clark. He'll be safe." Peter reassured the man of steel.

"Besides, from what Cable told us, our Earth is the last to be wiped from existence, so he's as far from the antimatter wave as he can possibly be." Daisy points out and that assures the parents.

"I'd like to make sure he's okay for myself, still." Lois tells them and they understand. "I will accompany you." Brainy tells Lois and Lyla brings them to Earth-616 while the others get ready for the fight.

-

While everyone is getting prepared, Barry meets up with Peter and Oliver outside. "The fastest man alive showed up to the Crisis we've been preparing years for." Oliver tells Barry. "Yeah, I have to agree, it's not the best look." Peter agrees with Oliver.

"Lyla asked us to do some recon on the tower. But, there's something else I need to tell you guys." Barry explains to them. "The...Monitor appeared to me a while ago and told me that in this crisis, I'm supposed to die." Barry tells them and they're confused.

"Wait, the Monitor told me last year that an Avenger had to die." Peter informs Barry.

"We need to talk, now!" Oliver shouts out getting the two heroes confused and he vanishes in front of them.

"Peter Parker." Lyla call's our as she appears behind the remaking two. "Didn't we just leave you?" Peter asks her as she approaches him.

"The Monitor told me to bring you something to help you aid with the Crisis." Lyla explains and Peter doesn't know what she means by that.

"What would that be?" Peter asks her as a flash of light shows up on the floor and Peter looks to see the weapon he used to stop Thanos 18 years ago. Mjǫllnir, Thor's hammer.

"Where did you get that?" Peter questions the woman who doesn't answer him and he just starts walking up to the hammer and hears Odin's words whispering in his head again.

"_Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor._" His voice echoes through Peter's head as he wraps his hand around the band and lifts the hammer into the air and summons lightning.

-

The rest of the team is on top of the roof of the agency looking at the tower. "Well, whatever the tower is doing, it's working. The antimatter wave has stopped and is slowly dissipating." Ray tells them all.

"Here's the multiverse saving question, how do we protect the super-tower from an enemy we don't know about, but we know is coming?" Yo-Yo recalls what they're doing.

"At this point, are you even surprised?" Natasha wonders since this is a yearly occurrence on their earth.

"We head inside, stake out strategic positions." Oliver tells them as they turn to see him and Mia in a new Green Arrow suit. "If were fortified, we can control the battle."

As they're talking, an earthquake erupts underneath them. "That wasn't me, just so we're clear." Daisy tells the group.

"No, it wasn't you, Daisy. But an earthquake at this magnitude is gonna overwhelm the entire coast." Ray tells her, and Peter gets an idea.

"Daisy, can't you contain or absorb the shock, or something?" Peter asks his friend as the quakes get worse.

"Yeah, maybe, If I can find the frequency the vibrations are coming from, and the frequency of the earth itself, I might be able to do it for a minute or two." Daisy tells Peter and she does by placing her hands on the ground and starts absorbing the vibrations.

They watch her work for a minute when the tremors finally stop. "I have no idea how long I can hold this." Daisy warns them as Kara and Clark fly off to keep the people safe as she does that.

"Let's go inside and dig in." Oliver says with everyone close behind.

-

Earth-616

The other Avengers left are watching everything Cable shows them, now on their 173th attempt to save the multiverse and they still failed. They also had a bit of a strange occurrence with a pod and a baby inside it.

"So basically, everything we tried will either end in disaster, or something else will happen and we will die." Strange recaps every death they've seen themselves endured.

A light appears and they see Lois, Sara and Brainy appear. Acting on instinct, Clint shot an arrow to tie Brainy. "This is unnecessary." Brainy states as he falls to the door and the Avengers get ready to fight.

"We'll decide what's necessary here, buddy." Sam says and they all aim their weapons when MJ realizes its Sara. "Sara?" MJ asks her and Sara sees her.

"MJ?" Sara asks and they all lower their weapon. "You guys are seriously on edge today." Sara comments in their behavior.

"Well, when you're told the multiverse is ending and you see yourself die a dozen times, you start stressing out." Bucky states to her and Lois hears Jonathan crying and runs to find him.

"Yes. You go get Jonathan. I'll...stay here, I suppose." Brainy states since nobody seems to wanna help him as Clint walks up and uses a knife to cut him free.

"Brainy. Good to see you again." Cable states seeing the man. "Have we met?" Brainy asks him.

"Not yet." Cable answers him and they bring them up to speed as Pepper brings Jonathan to Lois.

-

Earth-38.

The team has entered the tower and is searching for anything. "So is this a calm before the storm situation?" Mia asks the team.

"I'd say something like that. Hope Daisy can keep the earth from shaking." Oliver tells her when they look out the window and see thousands of parademon/dementor like creatures swarming around the tower.

"¿Es un día normal demasiado pedir?" Yo-Yo asks.

"I don't know what you said, yet I agree." Ray states to her.

The creatures start coming in from all sides, flying through the walls and trying to attack the heroes. Luckily, with a mix of Oliver and Mia's arrows, Ray's blasters and Kate and Yo-Yo's abilities, they're not getting close.

"_One _army she said. It seems more like ten armies." Ray complains while blasting them and every time they're hit, they turn into a puff of smoke.

"Take cover!" Oliver yells as they got rid of the last of them and Yo-Yo speeds them all behind some barricades and follows them.

"They're trying to breach the tower." Peter tells them as he runs in to help them while shooting some with his webs and gets the same results.

"I'll take that upgrade now." Kate tells Ray and hands him one of her batarangs and goes on about how well designed it is.

"Your friends talk a lot." Mia tells her father. "You'll get used to it." Peter states as he swings overhead them and kicks one of the creatures approaching them.

Ray recreates her batarang so now, it'll target the creatures and come back. Oliver and Mia come out from behind the posts so does Yo-Yo and they all keep fighting off the cratures.

The more they fight, the more they see they're not stopping. One comes up behind Peter, but before he could react, a sonic blast comes in and kills it. Peter looks to see Cable, Sara and Strange.

"Thought I should be here to help fight. Jonathan and Lois are okay, by the way." Cable tells them and they don't know who he is. "Sorry, guys, Cable. Cable, you already know everyone." Peter explains to them.

"Oh, future guy?" Ray asks when they turn to see Superman and Supergirl along with Flash. "You guys need some help?" Barry asks them and sees the others.

"Oh, Cable. Nice to see you here." Barry states seeing him again and then they see the dozens of hundreds of creatures swarming the tower. "Let's hope Diasy can hold on." Oliver says swing they're gonna be a while.

"I'd stay to help, but i need to help evacuate the planet." Strange tells them and opens a portal and they notice a dozen more sorcerers coming to crate portals for the people to get through to Earth-616.

"Okay, if we save this earth and stop the antimatter wave here, we will be able to change the future, right?" Oliver asks Cable.

"In my timeline, it became a domino effect. One universe fell, and the rest followed. There will be no stopping it." Cable warns them and they see no pressure there. I mean, it's only the fate of thousands of innocent lives are in their hands.

-

They fight as a team and take them on from all sides. Cable uses his gun and everything he has on him from grenades, detonators, bullets, sonic blasts to take them down, learning from the past mistakes.

Barry is speeding around and punching every one that gets close to the tower while the others are using their weapons and abilities to keep the tower safe, and they take care of all of them.

Peter is using the hammer to take out dozens out in seconds with his webs and gadgets he created for this occasion.

"You gotta show me how to use those when this is over." Natasha tells Cable and he's more than glade to do that. That is if they survive this time.

"Seriously, these things are easier than the Outrider's." Peter states swing they're all gone.

"Peter, They're taking the roof." Karen warns Peter when the tower goes down and the Red Skies return and the antimatter wave begins moving again.

"And there's more shadow demons incoming." Mia tells everyone and they see she's right. "Kara, Clark, get to the roof, get this tower operational again, tell Daisy is a lost cause and we need her help to hold them off." Peter tells the super people.

Clark and Kara fly off to do just that and Daisy goes in to help her friends. As Clark and Kara reach the roof, they notice the solar powers. "We won't be able to power the tower indefinitely." Clark tells Kara.

"No, but you heard Cable, we stop this earth from dying, we can save all of them." Kara reminds Clark and they realize that maybe saving this planet is a lost cause. "We might loose the planet, but we can save the people." She says and they use their heat vision on the tower.

-

Earth-616.

"We got word from them yet?" Steve asks as he approaches the labs. "Earth-38 is about to be devoured by the antimatter wave, they have minutes to get everyone evacuated before their entire multiverse is gone." Bruce tells him as they get word a portal has open to get the Helicarrier through to their world to help the evacuation.

"Have you got word to Carol or the Guardians, yet? Apparently, they can help change the situation somehow, according to Cable." Harry asks the Avengers.

"We're trying, but it's hard to get connection in space apparently." MJ tells him as she keeps getting everything for Peter's plan to work perfectly.

-

Earth-38

The Super heroes are using their powers until they can't go any longer and she falls down. Luckily, Peter swing buy and used his metallic arms to catch himself as they land on the floor. "My Spider strength matches your super strength. Sweet." Peter states happily, knowing the situation their in.

"We can't stop them now." Cable tells them. "Attempt 18, try fighting them off now will be the death of all of us." He explains to them and they don't care.

"He's right, Karen shows me their charge didn't do much. The tower is operational again, but the antimatter wave was just slowed down." Peter tells the team.

"Why can't anything in our life's be easy?" Daisy wonders. "Cable, how much time do we have?" Natasha asks the future man.

"By past experiences, about 14 minuets before this whole universe dies." Cable warns them.

"Then we better make every minute count." Sara tells him and gets her bo staff ready to fight. They watch the biggest portal Strange has ever open and the Helicarrier comes through and releases Quinjets to help the evacuation.

"Well, at least S.H.I.E.L.D. is here to help." Yo-Yo says seeing the carrier. "We need to keep these shadow demons at bay until every last ship gets through." Oliver give them the plan and they're in on it.

"Well, it won't be hard to find them." Daisy says and they look to see dozens of them coming in to attack.

Daisy sends one of her tremor waves to stop them and it kills maybe 20 of them. Peter swings his hammer around and summons the lightning from the skies and sends it all at the shadow demons and they all die.

"Where did you get that, and where do I find one?" Ray asks Peter as he stops swinging the hammer. "Got it from a friend at first. Then I git it when the Monitor thought I might need it." Peter answers as more keep appearing everywhere.

-

As the city is being evacuated, the Maximoff twins come in to help the people get evacuated off and safely onto their Earth.

-

Back on the roof, the team of heroes is doing everything they can to keep the demons from destroying the planet and killing the people. They keep fighting as much as they can, but every time they kill one it seems three more appears in its place.

Cable ups the power on his guns and sends a sonic pulse across the roof, destroying part of it. "I got to get me one of those." Natasha states seeing the damage it left behind.

As they're fighting, the Monitor appears on the roof. "The battle is lost. We must retreat and save our resources for battles yet to come." Monitor tells them and they don't listen and they keep fighting.

Monitor starts opening portals to send them all through and leaves just Oliver. "Oliver, it's time." Monitor tells him. "Has the planet been evacuated yet?" Oliver asks him.

"Not entirely." Monitor tells him. "Then it's not time." Oliver tells him and shoots him with an arrow to stop him from doing the same to him as he keeps fighting off all of the creatures until he runs out of arrows and sees this is it.

This is where the Green Arrow makes his final stand. This is where Oliver Queen dies. Oliver drops his bow, he spent the past year accepting his fate. He did this to save his friends, and he wouldn't change that decision. The demons come flying at him, ready to finish him off as the antimatter wave approaches.

-

As he does that, the Helicarrier, along with the Earth-38 ships and Quinjets all fly through the sorcerers portals making it safely to Earth-616.

-

Earth-616

The Avengers watch as the members they sent to Earth-38 and their Earth-1 friends appear out of nowhere and the Monitor appears in the medical bay with Oliver.

"He fought to her last breath. Knowing every moment was a life saved." Monitor assures them as Wanda and Pietro join them and see the state of Oliver.

"Universe-38 is no more. Of the 7.38 billion lives, 3 billion souls made it to Earth-616." Monitor explains to them. "Over 1 billion were saved because of his sacrifice."

"I don't think there's anything to be done to save him." Simmons regrets telling them and they see he did whatever it took to keep people from dying.

"Cable, is there a timeline where Oliver lived?" Ray asks the future man and he tells them without speaking no. Oliver was always going to do this, there was no preventing it.  


"In order for billions of people to survive, an Avenger must die." Peter remembers and looks to the Monitor. "No, I'm sorry. These are two inconsistent events. An member from Earth-616 must die." Monitor tells them and that leaves the whole team afraid to who's going to die.

It was all they could think about until Harry appears in front of them, while Harry is checking on Oliver. "Who's this guy and why does he look like Harry?" Mack asks them.

"Nash?" Barry asks, clearly knowing the man. "Once upon a time. Not anymore." Nash tells Barry. "I am just his messenger and pennants." Nash says.

"Messenger for what?" MJ asks.

"Monitor was telling the truth, Parker. You started all of this." Nash tells Peter and they're all confused. "When youaved your universe with snapping your universe, you tore the fabric of space and time too thin and it tore. Your tears is what lead me to that sewer in Central City." Nash explains Peter's involment, even when the blame could've also been placed on Thanos and Bruce to be fair.

"But I am the one who freed the Anti-Monitor from his confinement. Only to become a...Pariah." Nash states. "Sentenced to bear witness to his actions." 

The team them hear Oliver mumbling and he explains how he chose this to save Barry and Kara so that they and the Avengers could be the ones to save the rest of the universe.

The team mourns the lost of their fallen friend for a minute until Cable breaks the silence. "Everything is happening the same. And yet some things have changed. But one thing is remaining the same." Cable tells them while holding the teddy bear close to him.

"Everything you all know, everything you all love...everything there is and ever was is doomed. There is no hope now. The multiverse is doomed." Cable explains and they see that Earth-38 like he said was the first domino, they just have to stop the rest of the dominos from falling and they'll share their universe.

———

**Yo-yo's ****Translation-is a normal day too much to ask?**


	3. Para-gone

The Avengers, Earth-1 heroes are all gathered to honor their fallen friend, Oliver Queen. Who died so that they could live to stop the Anti-Monitor and to come up with a new plan.

Natasha and MJ have pulled out their strongest drinks for their friends. "Never thought we'd be pouring one out for Oliver." Sara says, taking a drink.

"We're not gonna wait for Barry and the other?" Kara asks her.

MJ just takes a glass and starts pouring a glass for herself. "Him, Peter, the brains and a few of Barry's friends are searching through all of Cable's memory timeline for clues to how to either find or stop the Anti-Monitor, and maybe who he is." She tells her friends.

"So anyone wanna say a few words for Oliver?" Sara asks the heroines in the room.

"He sacrificed himself for me and Barry." Kara states, sad that he died for her. "He shouldn't have done that."

"Oliver's sacrifice saved billions of lives." Natasha informs them as she takes the bottle for a glass.

"She's right, Oliver died the way he lived, a hero." Says Sara agreeing with Natasha and taking a drink.

Kate just feels a little awkward since she's on a strange universe, in a building filled with strangers. "I don't want to rush a tender moment, but I think the multiverse is ending, soonish." She states to them all.

"She's right, it feels like we're giving up." Kara says, agreeing with Kate. "We were able to save billions of lives. There has to be a way to undo this." Oliver, my mom, Argo, my earth.. all those earths, all those people who vanished."

"From what Cable told us, we can't reverse the antimatter. We tried in timeline 94-102, and we keep dying before we could solve it." MJ informs them all.

"What we should e focusing on is stopping the antimatter from destroying the rest of the multiverse." Sara tells her when Lyla appears in a flash of light again. "Welcome to the join zone."

As Lyla leaves to find them another Waverider the avengers keep watching Cable's memories for clues. "I just don't get what we're doing wrong in every timeline." Barry says watching the multiverse die once again.

Peter on the other hand sees what he wanted to see. His plan is working out just as he's planned out. The plan that only him, MJ, Strange, and Hank Pym know about.

"You still think this plan is going to work?" Strange asks since Peter is getting not just his life, he's betting the whole multiverse on this plan.

"Yeah, I believe this is gonna work, Strange." Peter answers him while the others argue with each other. "Because if this doesn't work, like Harry-Nash said..everything we know and love is gonna be wiped from existence."

-

Earth-72

Lyla appears on a Waverider and looks around. "Is anyone here?" She calls out.

"_Hello, and welcome aboard._" A woman voice greets her. "_My name's Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessels critical system. Now, any preference on how you'd like to die?_" She asks Lyla and she's confused when Leonard Snart comes out of the corridors.

"She means flame or Frost?" Snart asks her.

"I thought the Legends of Earth-72 were all retired." Lyla states since she wouldn't have came here if she knew he would be here.

"They did, but I couldn't give up the thrill." Snart explains to her while aiming his gun at her.

"Come with me, Leonard Snart, and I can promise you the thrill of a lifetime and stories to tell. The multiverse needs saving, and it's heroes need a ship." Lyla informs him and Snart isn't one to say no to a fight.

-

The heroes of Earth-1 and some Avengers are gathered in the Waverider with the Monitor present. "You have all lost a great hero." Monitor tells them all.

"The wrong hero." Barry informs him since it was supposed to be him.

"I do not disagree. You have suffered a great loss. But you have every reason not to lose hope. 7, in fact. Across space and time..." Monitor was saying, but gets interrupted by Jonathan's crying. Lois hands Jonathan to Clark to calm him down.

"Across space and time exist 7 heroes. Beings of the purest will who can ultimately..." He's once again interrupted by Jonathan.

"Sorry. Could you try?" Clark asks MJ who decides to try, since she's good with calming kids down. Since she's had practice with Morgan when she was younger, along with Mayday and Ben.

"Beings of the purest will, who can ultimately defeat the Anti-Monitor. And help save the multiverse. That are known as Paragons." Monitor tells them.

"Hey, tall, dark, and capey. Hoe Come were only hearing about this now?" Rocket asks him.

"I only recently learned of their existence, thanks to your attempts to learn ways of preventing this crisis with your friend, Cable." Monitor explains to him. "Also, I consulted with the Book of Destiny."

"How? We destroyed it last year." Barry states, remembering the Elseworlds.

The Monitor made the book appear in a shadow form of itself. "After Oliver's early demise, I went back into the Time stream and retrieved it intact. It is now safely stored in the Waverider's library." The Monitor informs the heroes.

"If the book can rewrite things, like swapping Peter and Stark's lives, can't you just rewrite the multiverse back into existence? Or even better, delete the antibiotic wave." Rhodes suggests to him.

"Antimatter." Peter corrects the man.

"Trying to rewrite an entire world back into existence would drive one into madness." Monitor explains to them and see that's not an option, but Peter keeps that in mind for later.

"What about my dad? Could it bring him back?" Mia asks.

"I have tried. While Oliver Queen was supposed to die in crisis, this is not how I have seen events to unfold." Monitor tells them. "But as the Anti-Monitor grows stronger, I grow weaker. We must find all 7 Paragons."

"Cable, you must have the memories of the Paragons, don't you?" Peter asks him.

"Yes, I have the memory of all the Paragons across the multiverse." Cable informs him. "And believe it or not, we've got 5 of them in this room. Kara Zor-El, you're the paragon of hope." He tells her and she doesn't believe that.

"You might wanna check your memory banks again, because I'm not feeling all that hopeful now." Kara states to him.

"Ms. Lance is the the paragon of destiny." Cable continues on.

"Oh, that makes sense. Captain of a Time ship and all that." Ray comments with a smile.

"Peter Parker, you're the paragon for humanity." Cable tells him and Peter's surprised to hear that.

"Don't be too surprised, last I checked you almost died saving the universe." MJ reminds him, referring to him snapping to kill Thanos.

"Barry Allen is the paragon of love." Cable tells him and he's amazed by that.

"Another is one we weren't able to get into contact with. Another kryptonian who has said to suffer a loss. We're not sure why exactly we lost contact with the group who went to find him, but I wouldn't suggest sending the same people." Cable warns them. "He is the paragon of truth."

"But you do know where to find him, right?" Daisy asks him.

"I know what earth to find him on." Cable tells them.

"I'll go." Clark offers. "I wasn't the ones to go last time, was I?" He asks Cable.

"No, you weren't. I would've suggest you be one of the few to go." Cable says.

"Okay, I guess I'll join you." MJ offers.

"I'll give you an hand." Barry tells them.

"Wait, who's the last?" Kate asks the one armed man.

"You, ms. Kane." Cable informs her. "You're the Paragon of courage."

That statement shocks all the heroes at how their lives have somehow been intertwined to make it so they were all here to fight together.

-

They all split up to do what they can when the Monitor returns with someone with him. "Gotta say, i miss that wow factor." Lex Luther tells Kara and Peter as they're the only two inside the main room of the Waverider.

"Everyone has a part to play. Including lex Luther." Monitor answers their unspoken question.

"You did this?" Kara asks the Monitor. "You can bring him back, but not Oliver?" She questions him.

"I revived Luther long before my powers began to fade." Monitor explains his actions.

"I can't trust someone who thinks Lex Luther is an ally." Kara states to him and storms out.

"All I got from that is you're a bad guy, and if you die, you don't come back." Peter recaps what he understood.

"Who are you?" Lex asks, since he never met the Avengers before.

"Spider-Man. Also, the leader of a group of heroes." Peter tells him while picking up Thor's hammer as he leaves.

-

Lyla is walking through the ship and she starts hearing voices in her head. "_He's after the book. Stop him. Before he reaches the book._" The voices warn her and she runs to the library to see Lex Luther holding the Book of Destiny.

"You're not suppose to have that." She states to him.

"And man was never meant to fly, but here we are." Lex says and opens the book. "Goodbye, Superman. All of you." He tells himself and disappears.

The Monitor appears and is aware of everything. "What have you done?" Lyla asks him.

"As I said, everyone has a part to play." Monitor tells her and she doesn't understand what he's doing.

-

Earth-96

"All right, thanks, Peter." MJ says and hangs up her phone.

"What's that about?" Clark asks her.

"Apparently, a Lex Luther is back and stole the Book of Destiny. And is killing off the other multiverse Superman's." MJ tells him.

"Oh, this is bad. We have to find that paragon Cable told us." Clark says.

"You sure this is the right place?" Barry asks her seeing they're at the Daily Planet.

"Cable said this is the last known location of the past timeline teams who have tried to locate him and were never heard from again." MJ says and they don't find that comforting.

As they're looking around, Clark runs into someone who resembles an older looking Ray Palmer.

"Excuse me, so sorry." Clark apologizes and they try explaining what's going on and they move to his private office.

"The Book of Destiny, it allows him to do almost anything. From what our friends have told us, he's created Doomsday, Metallo's, anything to have some fun getting rid of Superman. I know this might sound insane, but you might be the key we need in to saving the multiverse." MJ tells him.

"That's actually one of the least crazy things I've heard." Clark-96 tells her and speeds off to return wearing his Superman suit.

Clark does the same, when MJ's senses go off and a flash of lightning comes in. They look to see the Reverse Flash. "Look at what we have here." He says and removes his mask to reveal Eobard Thawne, not Harrison Wells.

"Two Supermen, a Spider, and a speedster." Thawne recaps whos in the room while Barry looks at him filled with rage. "I told you I'd see you next Crisis, Flash."

Barry out of rage, rushes at Thawne and he speeds off and they begin fighting each other in the streets. They go back and forward between punching each other to reaching each other through the streets.

They run up the side of building, break the sound barrier, do anything that they can. When they see an opening, the speedsters charge enough to toss lightning at each other, causing an explosion of energy.

"This is not going as we planned." MJ mumbles to herself since none of them are fast enough to catch up to the speedsters to help.

Barry gets up after the energy from the lightning wares off and sees that Thawne is gone.

"We gotta get out of here." Barry says. If Thawne is playing for the other team, they need to get back to the others.

-

Mia, Constantine, Peter, and Strange have brought Oliver to another universe to save him using the Lazarus pit to being him back to life. "I'm gonna ask, is something supposed to happen?" Snart asks since they've been waiting for some time and nothing has happened yet.

"Yeah, I kinda expected something like when Wolverine was endured with adamantium, where he jumps out yelling or screaming." Peter states, and right on que, Oliver does exactly that. Oliver takes a look at Peter and tries fighting him.

"Come on, man. What's I ever do to you?" Peter asks while dodging his punches. "Yet again, I could ask all of my enemies that question." Peter realizes when Strange uses his magic to hold Oliver's hands back.

"Keep him steady, Strange." Constantine tells him as they tranq Oliver to bring him back to the Waverider to restore his mind/soul.

-

The Reverse Flash returns to his hideout where the Anti-Monitor is. Along with others.

"You know he doesn't like to be kept waiting." A shadowy figure approaches with metallic limbs dragging him into the light to reveal Otto Octavius.

"I set you free once again from your cell. I think you can watch your tone around me, Otto." Thawne warns his colleague. "They have someone predicting the future for them. They're one step ahead of us."

"No, let them think they're ahead. They have yet to discover our inside man." The Anti-Monitor tells them as he approaches the two of them. "Did you receive our allies?"

"Everyone I could find throughout the timeline of Earth-616 and 1. All of their greatest enemies. Some robot they call Ultron, Grodd, Zoloman, and a few others." Thawne tells him.

"Good. They think their future is set, that they can win. We will prove to them there is no stopping the Anti-Monitor. I am inevitable." The Anti-Monitor gloats to them as they see his burnt flesh and devices he's attached to.

"As every universe dies, I grow soronger and the Monitor grows weaker, at the right moment. We will strike them all down. No one will stand in our way."


	4. Unity

The entire team returns to the Waverider to prepare for their fight against the Anti-Monitor now that they have all seven of the Paragons located but not wanting to make the same mistakes twice, so they decided to spend some time searching through Cable's memories and Strange brought the Guardians to help do what they can to create the device. But the rest of them are getting impatient.

"How long does it take to upload a computer?" Sara asks Rocket who is working with Ray to power up the machine.

"Hey, we still need to countermeasure for his half mind and half computer, okay? So cool it, blonde." Rocket says and gets back to work. "I mean, do you know anyone else in the multiverse who can do what we're doing?"

Just as he says that, a breach forms in the middle of the room and they see team Flash and Peter has returned from evacuating Earth-1 to Earth-616 before the wave has a chance to hit their friends and families still there.

"Somebody call for backup?" Cisco asks them.

"Cisco, thank goodness." Ray exclaims. "We could use another genius who doesn't question my intelligence and doesn't have a tail." He says getting really annoyed by Rocket and he negative attitude raining on his parade.

"That's why I'm here." Cisco says and sees the two Supermen in the room. "And that is a super doppelgänger, which is super weird." He states.

"Join the club." Morgan states since they've all been feeling its weird with two of the same guy in the room.

Ralph just looks around seeing the Avengers, Spider-Men and everyone else who he hasn't met yet.

"Holy all-star squadron. Hi, Ralph Dibny, Elongated Man." He introduces himself to the heroes a little nervous. "Ready to help kick butt."

"Ignore him, it's his first crossover." Frost says to them as a portal opens and Strange with MJ return with Carol and Pietro who they brought in case Reverse Flash comes back.

"So, who is this Reverse Flash guy and why is he constantly out to get you?" MJ asks Barry.

"His real name is Eobard Thawne, he's from a future where we are enemies. He thought he could get rid of me for good if he were to go back in time and kill me to make sure I never became the Flash. But the future me followed him and saved me, so he killed my mother to change the timeline. But in doing so, he learned he needed me to return home." Barry explains.

"Then Eddie, his ancestor, learned the only way to stop him was for them to change the timeline by marring Iris. In the original timeline, Iris married Barry so that erased him from existence." Cisco tells them adding on in the story.

"So with the Book of Destiny, Luther was able to write him back into existence." Daisy guesses and that gets some bad ideas in their minds.

"What if he doesn't stop at just Reverse Flash?" Peter asks them. "With the book, he could bring back everyone who we've ever fought." He explains his thoughts.

"Has he ever done that before, Cable?" Cisco asks him as he attaches the device to show his memories.

"There are 236 different timelines in my memory, I only know a handful. But I'm sure Anti-Monitor has never risen a legion of villains." Cable says to him while taking a seat.

"Okay, well let's see what we did wrong in these timelines." Ray says happily as the device starts powering up.

"Okay, the antimatter wave is still ripping its way across the multiverse." Barry tells them. "We still have to get everyone to safety,"

"I contacted the sorcerers from across all of the multiverse, they're moving everyone they can to Earth-616." Strange assures him. "Even half of the Avengers are busy with the evacuation." He informs them.

"Okay, so what can we do to stop the wave?" Carol asks him.

"We're doing what we can to slow it down. Speaking of which, I also need to get there to help." Strange says and opens a portal and leaves through it. But it wasn't to help the other sorcerers, Peter asked him to keep on searching the multiverse for any heroes Cable didn't mention to keep their Unity plan into affect.

"I think we got it working." Ray says as Cisco looks at the monitors and they watch an alternative timeline Tony Stark and Brainy working on the device as it comes online.

"Okay, let's see if we can skip ahead to the most recent timeline." Cisco says and they start fast forwarding through the multiple timelines and watch as someone gets sent back in time and recruits the heroes, all of the Earths die, they send someone to a location to do it all over again.

"Wow, were not having the best of luck with saving the multiverse." Ray says watching themselves turn to dust or sent back in time only to die.

They come up across some new information about the last Paragon of Honor they need. And his name seems to be a John Whick

"Okay, that's new at least." Rocket says even though he doesn't know who this is.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Ralph asks what they're all thinking.

Cisco looks over what information their past timeline selves were able to collect on him.

"It seems his name is John Wick, an assassin retired from his violent career after marrying the love of his life, a Helen Wick. But she suddenly died leaving John in deep mourning. When a sadistic mobster Losef Tarasov and his thugs stole John's prized car and kill the puppy that was a last gift from his wife, John unleashes the remorseless killing machine within." Cisco tells them. "Sounds like a fun guy." He says a little nervous at him.

"I'd love to get to know the guy." Rocket admits.

"Well, I guess we know where we need to go next." MJ tells them.

Where do we find him?" Peter asks.

"Let's see, skip ahead." Cisco asks Rocket.

They keep watching the footage and wait for something to help them find him when they stop at one moment and they're seriously confused.

Cisco, Rocket and Ray look at the screen to see Cisco, Rocket and Ray watching the screen. Cisco and Ray look back at Cable and see their screen duplicates are doing the same.

"What the hell are we looking at?" Rocket asks them. "When does this happen in the timeline.?"

"Now. We're watching now." Ray tells him. "Everything we're doing now, it's happening now." Ray says.

"Then go back to Then." Ralph says.

"When?" Cisco asks.

"Now." Ralph says.

"Now?" Ray asks.

"Yes, now." Ralph says.

"We can't." Rocket tells him.

"Why?" Ralph asks the geniuses.

"We missed it." Ray explains.

"When?" Ralph asks.

"Just now." Rocket says now confusing Ralph.

"Here we go. We found him." Cisco says as he rewinds the footage.

"Where?" Ralph asks.

"He's in Manhattan." Cisco tells him.

"When?" Ralph asks.

"Earth-24." Rocket tells him.

"We'll go and get him." MJ says.

"Who?!" Ralph asks before earning a smack from Frost.

"Can it, stretchy." She tells him.

"With all of the paragons identified, our next priority should be finding out how to stop the antimatter wave." The Monitor tells them as he suddenly appears.

"Dude, get a bell around your neck or something." Quill says, almost ready to shoot the guy.

While they do that, Diggle has arrived and learned what happened to Oliver and that Lyla is missing somewhere in the multiverse. The worst theory is the Monitor's theory is that she's with the Anti-Monitor.

"The Anri-Monitor, is that set in stone, or...?" Cisco asks Monitor.

"This is why I have been preparing you and your universes." Monitor says and they all remember what he did last year to their worlds. "Testing and pushing your limits. I needed your courage, your honor, your strengths of will, everything that makes all of you the multiverse mightiest heroes. Which is what it's going to take to defeat our opponent." He keeps explaining.

"And What exactly is it he's after?" Melinda asks Monitor.

"To eliminate the multiverse and replace it with his own." Monitor tells her.

"A universe he can control." Daisy recaps. "How is this guy any different from Thanos? I feel like these two go to the same coffee shop." She jokes.

"We should hang out more." Cisco tells Daisy liking her more and more.

"This is worse than Thanos by a long shot." Peter says. "Thanos wanted a peaceful universe, Anti-Monitor wants everything under his control." He says from what he can tell from Monitor.

"I should've foreseen my connection with Harbinger could be preverted to his end." Monitor says to them.

"Just tell us how to get her back." Diggle demands.

"I want to find her just as much as the rest of you do, but I cannot rewrite what has already been written." Monitor explains to them. "And if the Anti-Monitor is raising a Legion or Villians, we are all going to have our hands full."

"Diggle, you know where to bring Oliver's soul back. We'll keep you updated on Harbinger." Sara promises him.

"How many enemies have you all fought?" Snart asks them all.

"How much time have you got?" Peter asks sinc enim alone has dealt with maybe 12 enemies on his own.

An alert comes off of Cisco's tablet he has on him.

"What's that?" Frost asks him.

"Uh, while we were looking into Cable's memories, I uploaded the coordination on the past timelines. I think that alternative us were trying to pinpoint the location of the wave. And according to all of their calculations. It's right in the Avengers backyard." Cisco says and shows where the signal leads them to before leaving.

Quill was walking around the hallway before he runs into Monitor.

"Peter Jason Quill." Monitor says startling Peter.

"Did I just leave you?" Quill asks the man.

"You are not a Paragon, but you will starve a purpose. Years ago, you had a powerful ability you know as the light. It must be enlightened again for what is yet to come." Monitor tells him which gets him confused.

"Listen, Captain Cloak, I don't know if you know this, but ever since I blew my father up, I don't have that connection anymore." Quill informs the man before he waves his fist and lights form around him and he feels his powers returning.

"You will understand what you have to do when you need to." Monitor promises. "Now go and master your powers so when you need to, you can create entire planets with a flick of your wrist." He says before vanishing.

Caitlin has decided to go with MJ to recruit this John Wick and Barry is going with Peter and Cisco to stop the antimatter wave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Caitlin asks, knowing Barry's supposed to die during this crisis and isn't ready to say goodbye.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go help MJ find John Wick and bring him back." Barry says sadly and cups her face while she holds back tears.

Barry pecks her lips before Peter calls out for him and they go their separate ways.

-

On Earth-616, Cisco opens a breach leading them below the Avengers facility with Thor, Peter and Barry.

"Why did we bring blonde again?" Cisco asks since he should've asked sooner.

"Cable warned us we might wanna bring him since every time he wasn't with this group the universe dies." Peter explains.

"Where is it we're going?" Thor asks the group while holding Stormbreaker out ready to fight.

"We don't know yet, Thor." Peter says as they keep moving and find text team Flash is all too familiar with on the walls.

"That wasn't there before." Peter says while his mask forms back into his iron suit.

Suddenly his senses go off and they turn to see a figure in the shadows who they recognize as Nash Wells.

"Nash, is that you?" Frost asks.

"I am no longer Nash. I am Pariah." Nash tells them. "And I'm here to bear witness...to tragedy." He says and that worries them.

Cisco starts looking over the guy. "New name. New suit. Guess no ones consulting me anymore, huh?" Cisco asks him.

"What happened to you?" Frost asks him.

"I searched these tunnels across the multiverse to find Mar Novu to kill him, prove he's a false god, only to become under the control of another god." Nash explains and they now see he's under the Anti-Monitor's control. "He laid a perfect trail for he to follow, but he was manipulating me so he could gain a foothold in all of the universes I visited. His force was too long to resist, and now I am forced to bear witness as he destroys world after world."

"That's why we're gonna stop him." Peter says. "And by any chance can you open that door?" He asks pointing to the wall.

"I cannot. My memories as Nash have been lost as Pariah." Nash explains to him. "But he can." He says looking at Cisco.

"By using my powers and vibing your memories of how you opened it." Cisco says and gets the idea. He then touches Nash and gets vibes of the combination for the door and then copies it in reality and the doorway opens for them.

"In this room is the way to stop the antimatter wave?" Peter asks when someone else shows up and they see Ant-man has joined in.

"Oh, hey guys. I was asked to check what's with all the dimensional activity down here, I should've guess it was you guys." Scott says removing his mask.

"Great, tiny man, lumberjack, a sprinter and an arachnid. Is that everyone?" Cisco asks as they enter the room.

They enter the room to see a giant machine in the center of the room that looks like it's made from Stark tech and a red blur on a treadmill.

"Why is Tony's tech down here?" Peter asks.

"This place is the nexus between your reality and the Anti-Matter's. It's a reflection off of your technology but isn't it." Nash tells him. "This is the source of the wave." He says and that means if they stop it here, they stop the wave from hitting their world.

"Is that red blue moving, or is my eyes playing tricks on me?" Scott asks the gang.

"I'll check it out." Barry says while Nash protests Barry speeds up and sees its the older Barry Allen he met last year during the Elseworlds incident. Then he gets hit across the room since there's a force field keeping him on the treadmill.

"You all right, man of speed?" Thor asks him helping him back into his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But that's the Earth-90 flash on that treadmill. He's trapped." Barry tells them.

"Wait, your doppelgänger?" Scott asks, confused. "How'd he get here?"

The Monitor sent him away to the nether verse where the anti-Monitor found him and is using his speed to create his antimatter cannon. Testfired it and destroyed earth-2." Nash informs them.

"Okay, whos side is Monitor in? Because he seems to be in between everyone." Scott says, not getting Monitor's goal anymore but knows they need to stop the cannon.

"Wait, Harry and Jesse escaped." Cisco says since they're at the Avengers compound.

"Jesse must've used her speed at the last second to escape." Peter guesses. "We have to get Flash off the treadmill though." He states and look to Cisco.

"Think you can get him free, man?" Barry asks his friend.

"I'll give it a shot." Cisco offers and holds his hand out for a minute. They all wait for something to happen when a breach forms and frees the Flash.

Barry goes to check on him as they watch the machine start shutting down without its speedster.

"Wait, that's it?" Scott asks expecting something more than that.

"What were you expecting, some kinda explosion?" Peter asks.

"Thank you for the reprieve." Barry-90 says to them. "But you have to put me back on it." He informs them getting them confused. Then suddenly the machine starts shooting lightning off in every direction .

"Tahstwhat I was expecting." Scott states avoiding the lightning.

"The Anti-Monitor put in a failsafe so if I ever got off of it, it would erupt, destroying all remaining Earths at once." Barry-90 explains.

"Wait, isn't that what he plans on doing anyway?" Cisco asks wondering why he built in as a failsafe, and not just use the failsafe itself.

"Nash, how can we-?" Peter turns to ask the man but sees he's vanished. "Okay, can't these guys say when they're gonna vanish and appear?" He asks the others.

-

Earth-24, John Wick was minding his own business while wondering what's with the red skies everywhere when he notices he's been being followed for the past few streets by some woman. He doesn't know why she's after him, but fearing the worst he gets ready for some kind of fight when a second woman approaches from ahead of him.

"John Wick?" Caitlin asks hoping she has the right guy.

Why wants to know?" John asks her.

"I'm Caitlin Snow, this is Michelle Parker. We're here to ask for your help to save the multiverse." Caitlin explains to him which gets him more confused.

"Quickly recapped, you're a Paragon, which is a fancy word for you're destined to save the world." MJ tells him which gets him more confused.

"Okay, was try starting from the beginning." Caitlin suggests and they start explaining everything to him.


	5. Annihilation

"It's getting worse here, guys!" Scott says hiding behind Thor as the lightning from the cannon hits him and he absorbs it.

"Put me back on that treadmill." Flash-90 tells them.

"No, well find another way." Peter promises when a portal opens and Strange steps through with someone new.

"Where am I?" The black man in a lightning style suit asks them.

"Now who are you?" Scott asks with a whiny voice.

"Send me back to Freeland now!" He comands them before trying to blast them with lightning.

"Calm down, Lightning Lad." Cisco says to him.

"The names Black Lightning." He informs them.

"Oh, and here I thought racism was dead." Peter says since the name could've been better.

Black Lightning tries another lightning bolt and Thor copies him and sends everyone flying around the room.

"Enough!" Strange proclaims to them all. "I didn't bring you here to fight, Jefferson, I brought you here to help save this world." He informs the man.

"Strange, what the hell?" Cisco asks getting back up.

"This is Jefferson Pierce, on his earth he's known as Black Lightning. An educator, father, and hero." Strange introduces him to the team. "Cable told me where to find him and that his universe was the last we haven't helped in past timelines." He explains and that means to Peter they're a step closer to using project Unity.

"And who the hell are you people?" Jefferson asks them.

"We're the Avengers." Peter says.

"And what do you mean my earth?" Jefferson asks Strange.

"You're from Earth-78, were on Earth-616. As for your family, I had my assistant and friend Wong bring them to the facility where we relocated all the heroes' families. Because your Earth and home... was just destroyed by a wave of antimatter." Strange informs the man.

"So-so they're safe?" Jefferson asks all that he cares about is his family.

"They're safe. I can assure you that." Strange says. "But I had you transported here so you could help us save what's left of humanity." He explains.

"That machine behind you is the source of the antimatter wave." Nash says as he appears again.

"What is with you and appearing like this?" Scott asks after getting over the shock.

"We have to disable it but we can't get near it." Peter says.

"Can you and the channel enough energy to steady it?" Barry asks him.

"That depends. Who's Thor?" Jefferson asks and everyone points to said Asgardian.

Jefferson then scans the device and sees its power source and decides to try it to see if they can do it.

Jefferson And Thor start summoning all of their energy and steady the device so it won't destroy the multiverse in one sweep.

"Tick tock, people." Jefferson says while concentrating on his energy.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Scott asks them.

"We have to come up with one." Cisco says.

"Yeah, that's not my strong suit." Peter informs them.

Barry and Flash-90 start using flashtime to buy themselves more time to come up with a plan.

"Every second that we waste here, another earth dies." Barry informs his double. "And that wave gets closer to my children and wife." He states not ready to loose his family.

"I was married once too." Barry-90 says to him. "Tina always said that keeping me running was her purpose in life, so as someone who's been running for 30 years, let me tell you. Sometimes, in order to find your purpose as a hero, you gotta take a couple steps back. Reverse the way you see the situation and see the bigger picture."

With those words, Barry gets an idea on how to stop the antimatter wave. Reversing the treadmill. He starts time back up and turns to the heroes.

"I know how to stop the antimatter wave." Barry tells them. "We reverse the treadmills dimensional velocity." He explains the plan to them.

Peter thinks of the plan for a minute and sees that could work. "Doing that could make the antimatter wave recede and funnel back into the speed cannon." He tells Barry.

Destroying the machine, and the wave." Cisco finishes.

"Ending this once and for all. And freeing Harbinger and that Harry lookalike from Anti-Monitor's control.

"Where's the future?" Jefferson asks like he's in some sorta trance.

"Right here." Thor answers in the same trance.

"Who's life is this?" Jefferson continues.

"Mine. What are you gonna do with it?" Thor asks.

"Live it. By any means necessary." Jefferson says confusing everyone.

-

On the Waverider, a breach opens when Caitlin and MJ step out with John Wick with them.

"Did it take much convincing?" Snart asks them.

"Once you get to the part where he's needed to save the universe, he decided to help." Caitlin says happily.

"Also, the antimatter wave destroying his earth did gave us some help." MJ adds and that's when he believed them.

"How many universes are left out there?" Steve asks as he returns from evacuating another earth.

Cable does some calculations in his head and all of the timetables are up except for Earth-616.

"This is the last universe in existence." Cable warns them and they hope Peter's team hurry's up in stopping the wave.

-

Back in the vault, Barry knows only a speedster can do it and remembers that the Flash has to vanish in this crisis. Even though what he was told it was during a fight against the Reverse Flash it seems the timeline has changed for the worst.

"Cisco, you and Caitlin were the first people I saw when I first became the Flash." Barry tells his friend. "I wouldn't be the hero I am without you." He says before pulling him into a hug which he returns.

Barry walks over to Peter who's chuckling to himself. "Did I miss something? What's so funny?" Barry asks the arachnid hero.

"I was just thinking of the moment we first met. When we tried to kill the other." Peter explains.

"Yeah, how the years have changed." Barry says, agreeing with him and hugs him. "I need to ask a favor. If my kids get our powers, can you teach them how to control them?" He asks of his friend.

"I'll be there if they need me." Peter promises him.

Barry-90 touches Barry's shoulder and starts absorbing his speed. "Sorry, kid, but this has to happen."

"Barry, what are you doing?" Barry asks him.

"I'm momentarily stealing your speed. You play the speedster game long enough, you learn some neat tricks." He explains as Barry falls to the ground in exhaustion. As he does, so does Jefferson and Thor as they've used up all of their energy stabilizing the device.

"Open a breach. I need to get into that force field." Barry-90 asks them.

Cisco is hesitant but Strange decides to do it since it takes less energy and is easier for him to do so. Barry-90 speeds back onto the treadmill and starts running as fast as he can to stop the wave.

"He's going to die, guys!" Barry says as he gets bk up.

"This was his choice, Barry." Scott says.

"No one forced him to do this, he made his choice." Peter agrees with Scott as the cannon goes into reverse and the mac.

"We can't stay here, this whole place is coming apart." Strange warns them. "And the wave is about to hit us." He also says since he has a watch set to Cable's timeline.

Cisco takes that as his que and opens a breach for them back to the Waverider.

Barry-90 thinks back to the people who he's already lost thanks to the Monitor and knows he can make up to it by saving the last universe in existence. He starts flaking apart as he runs and destroys everything. Including the antimatter wave.

-

As they returned to the Waverider, Constantine, Diggle and Mia also return from trying to save Oliver's soul from Purgatory.

"So how'd it go?" Clark-96 asks them.

"Dad wouldn't come back with us." Mia tells them.

"Did you guys have any better luck?" Diggle Asks hoping for some good news.

"Well, Peter and his team were able to stop the antimatter wave from destroying Earth-616, and we got John Wick." MJ says pointing to the man with them.

"How many Earths were lost?" Steve asks Cable.

"At the beginning, there were 653 different universes. Now we're down to one universe." Cable says looking at the dirty teddy bear and wonders why it hasn't changed.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, what's with the dirty hobo teddy bear?" Ralph asks the man.

"It's not dirt. It's the ashes of my dead daughter." Cable informs him. "I was told to bring something from the past timelines to see if anything had changed. If we stoped the antimatter, it should've disappeared or cleaned up." He says and winders why it hasn't yet.

"Well, this conversation just got awkward." Rocket states from his position at the captain chair.

"Hey, whos the new guy?" Snart asks looking to Jefferson.

"Oh, he's Jefferson Pierce. Black Lightning." Cisco introduces them.

"Welcome to the Avengers, Jefferson." Natasha tells him.

"And this is your Paragon of honor. John Wick." MJ introduces to them.

Caitlin then comes in and sees Barry's still alive. Once they see each other they run and kiss happy to see they're both alive.

"So why is it I'm here exactly?" John asks the group.

"Well, we're trying to figure that out ourselves." Peter says since not even he knows what the Paragons are supposed to be doing. "But we know that the Anti-Monitor is recruiting all of our enemies from across the multiverse so we need to find where he stationed."

"Well, I can re-task the Waverider's satellite search grid." Daisy offers to them but before she could a flash of light enters the room and they see Lyla and Nash has returned.

"Well that was almost too easy." Quill comments.

"Maybe it's like Beetlejuice, where we said her name too many times." Scott guesses.

Diggle quickly hugs his wife and asks where she was.

"I was doing recon on Earth-616, but every time another universe died, it affected my abilities." Lyla explains and Cable looks up to her and has his hand near his gun.

"Where were you on Earth?" Cable asks.

"I..I don't remember." Lyla tells him.

"Cable, what's wrong with you?" Peter asks seeing him tensed up.

"What if the Anti-Monitor wanted her back on the ship?" Cable asks since every timeline she's there, the Anti-Monitor seems to automatically know something in his plan had to change.

"He's been controlling her the entire crisis." Peter adds on understanding what he means.

"And Nash. Only allowing him to appear when he wants them to see...a great tragedy." Barry says and they look towards Lyla when her eyes become white clear.

"_It is time to end the age of heroes and everything else you hold dear._" A new voice comes out of Lyla's mouth who they guess is the Anti-Monitor.

Peter looks towards Strange and nods his head. Strange automatically knows exactly what he means by that, it's time to use project Unity and end the Crisis and break the loop. They hope that 253 Times is enough to have learned from their mistakes.

Strange approaches Lyla and activates his shields. "If you want to harm this universe, you have to get through me first." He warns her.

"_Then so be it, Steven Strange._" Anti-Monitor says and gets ready to fight him.

"It's Doctor Steven Strange." Strange corrects her before blocking a blast of energy from her hands.

His shields aren't strong enough to hold back the blast when it pepetrates his shields and he turns into ashes.

"Strange!" MJ shouts seeing him die.

Anti-Monitor and Monitor start fighting each other off and the Anti-Monitor once again gets the upper hand on him.

"_It was foolish to try and stop me, Novu_." Anti-Monitor informs him.

"No, Mobius. It was foolish to create you in the first place." Monitor says before death. As he dies, they watch as some sort of energy transfers from Monitor into Lyla.

Alarms start going off and Rocket looks to see that the antimatter wave is back.

"Guys!" Rocket shouts and they all look to see it's returned. It starts to consume earth-616 as it vanishes.

"**Warning, Earth-616's signal is lost.**" Gideon informs them.

"We're all that's left?" Daisy asks since everyone she knows is gone now.

"_It is done. The infinite universes are gone_." Anti-Monitor states to them. "_Soon only the antimatter universe will remain_."

"**Warning, the antimatter wave will hit the Waverider in less that a minute.**" Gideon warns the team.

"I can fix this." Nash mumbled before sending out flashes of light. The lights find all of the Paragons around the Waverider.

"Dad?" Mayday Asks as Peter vanishes before her.

Everyone watches as the rest happens to the other Paragons, leaving the other Avengers and heroes.

"_Where did you send them?_" Anti-Monitor asks him.

"Unity." Nash answers since he also knows about Peter's plan and hopes it works.

"Wherever they are, we've been preparing for you over this past year. They're gonna stop you." MJ promises him.

"Whatever it takes." Scott says.

"Until their very last breath." Jefferson adds on.

As they're promising him this, the antimatter wave hits their ship and slowly consumes everything in its path. Until there's nothing left in its universe.

-

In an undesired location, the seven Paragons appear and they have no idea where they are.

"What just happened?" Kate asks them.

"Where are we?" Kara asks the group as they all find each other.

"We're at the vanishing point." Sara tells them.

"What does that mean?" Wick asks them.

"It's a place that exists outside time and space." Sara explains to them.

"What happened to the Waverider and the others?" Kara asks them since she wasn't on the bridge.

"The Anti-Monitor, he used Harbinger to attack us." Clark-96 fills tells them in on what they missed. "Pariah must've sent us here knowing we couldn't be killed."

Barry then remembers what happened to Strange and looks to Peter who's looking away from everyone.

"Peter, man, I'm sorry about Steven." Barry tells him when Peter just starts laughing. "You okay, Peter?" He asks, now scared for his friend.

"Nah, I'm fine." Peter says and turns to Barry. "But Strange does know how to put on a show when he fakes his death."

"Why would he fake his death?" Barry asks, now focused.

"Because he was needed to start up project Unity." A new voice calls out and they all look to see a cyborg like figure standing in the doorway.

He steps forward into the light and they see an elder Peter Parker standing there being moved by his mechanical arms from his suit. "Hey, Peter." He greets his younger self.

"Peter." Peter greets his older self.

"What's project Unity?" Kara asks and Peter knows he's got some explaining to do.

-

In another point of what's left of existence, the Avengers all wake up in the Avengers facility not understanding how if all of reality is gone.

"What happened?" Jesse asks as she stands up.

"More to the point, where are we?" Cisco asks.

"We're in the only place left in existence." A voice says and they look to see Strange alive sanding in front of everyone.

"Avengers, heroes, welcome to the Quantum Realm." Strange says and everyone looks out the window to see dozens of other Earths surrounding their world.

"Project Unity, If all else fails, we shrink down the entire earth at the last second to make it look as if it was destroyed in the antimatter wave. As for those who weren't on earth, they had the quantum suits attached to their suits." Strange explains.

"So all of those worlds are ours?" Sam asks.

"All of them are holding different heroes from other universes. Now all we have to do is wait for Peter to send us the signal, and then we stop the Anti-Monitor." Strange says as they all have to put a plan together and meet the other universes.


	6. Collision

The seven paragons of all existence have appeared in the Vanishing Point, a place that doesn't exist in time or space.

While in the Quantum Realm, the other avengers have gathered every hero from all of existence and are now wondering what to do now. Yes, they have failed to stop this crisis over 200 Times, but the timelines always ended the same way. And that ending being Earth-616 gets transported into the Quantum Realm, along with all the heroes that were assembled on the planet.

So in each timelines, they save one universe and that group gets brought to the Quantum Realm, and each time they regroup and start searching and labeling each universe so the next timeline knows where to go and who has already been recruited.

That means all of reality, the multiverse's greatest heroes, anyone across time and space, has gathered to save their realities. That's what Project Unity was meant to do, gather all of the heroes and create the biggest unstoppable team.

Once all of the heroes were gathered into one spot, Strange thought it was time to explain to them all what's happening along with project Unity, using a similar presentation he and Wong used to explain the Infinity Stones.

"In the beginning, there was only one universe. And in that universe was a single black infinitude. Then the infinitude found release in forms commonly known as the Big Bang. And then the darkness was broken filling it with life. Then with it came the multiverse. Every existence multiplied by possibility. And spread out trough time and space in infinite measures. Civilizations rose and fell. And rose again across reality's grasping expansion. Fictions became reality, and reality became fiction. But the one thing they all healed in common, life. And with life came what was prophesied what would be known as the Age of Heroes." Strange explains and shows footage of everyone in their realities fighting off their realities enemies.

"Chaos, a constant enemy to life, it was kept at bay by champions in the form of heroes across the universes. Joining forces to fight on behalf of all life. After years, we were all brought together with sharing a common interest. To protect our homes. A malevolent force has destroyed our universes, named the Anti-Monitor. Who had one goal in mind, to destroy all of existence. Now that he has done that, he plans on filling the multiverse with his anti-verse." Strange finishes explains and looks around to see their confused faces.

"I'm sorry, is there a simpler way of saying that?" Ezra Miller of Dimension-138 asked. He is here after what he and his team of Rebels did to save their universe from the Empire. Ezra looks older than the last time he was seen since it's been 6 years since the fall of the Empire and his hair was grown back out and he has a beard similar to his former master, Kanan Jarrus.

"I think what he's saying is that we're here to stop a psycho from ending all life." Sabine Wren from the same universe states.

"We started planning this ever since the Monitor appeared last year and warned us about the Crisis he said would come. But the time of preparation is over. We need an army in order to stop the Anti-Monitor, you are that army." MJ informs the multiverses greatest heroes they have brought together.

"So this Unity plan is basically _Westworld_?" Cisco asks.

"Sounds exactly as crazy as _Westworld_." Daisy says.

"Then we must find this Anti-Monitor and terminate him." The T-800 Terminator from Dimension-13 states to them.

"Is that your answer to everything? Because it sounds like that was rehearsed." Negasonic Teenage Warhead from Dimension-30 states.

"He's a robot, get use to that town." Scott Summers of Dimension-217 informs her.

"Yeah, it's gonna be like this for a while. I mean, you wanted a crossover. This is supposed to be the ultimate crossover." Deadpool informs the reader, breaking the 4th wall. Except in reality, he's just facing Cal Kestis and BD-1.

"What are you talking about?" Cal asks Wade.

"He does that a lot. You'll get used to it." Sam says to the man.

"So what changed? What broke the loop?" Spider-Man Noir asks them.

"Nothing changed. We were told that Jefferson was the last hero, we knew our time has come to shrink." Strange explains. "Each hero has a quantum suit attached to their costumes that came from their their comm links that has enough for one trip in and out of here."

"Look, we've been watching the multiverse die countless times to bring you all together so we could stop the Anti-Monitor once and for all." Mayday tells them. "We need to work together if we plan on stopping him."

"Well, now that we're all here, why don't you just grow us back like nothing happened?" Flash from Dimension-77 asks.** (Ezra Miller Flash)**

"We leave here, there will be literally nothing." Hank Pym informs him. "There is no space, no time, no anything. The best chance we have is to literally reset the multiverse."

"How do we plan on doing that?" Logan from Dimension-217 asks.

"Phase 1 of Project Unity was to assemble the heroes. Phase 2 is up to the seven surviving Paragons. Peter needs to activate the beacon in order for us to know where exactly the Anti-Monitor is." Strange explains.

"Uh, guys. I think we should address the elephant in the room." Korg states. "And that being that Godzilla is in the room." He says and they all look behind everyone and see that Godzilla is in fact in the room. He was one of the last ones to be collected from Dimension-93.

"Also, King Kong." Miles points out.

"And the autobots." Carol says seeing the _Transformers_.

"How exactly does this work?" Batman from Dimension-77 asks.

"It appears there's a special displacement field within this universe which allowed beings of great size to occupy small spaces." The 10th Doctor of Dimension-430 explains. "Basic Time distortion physics." He admits.

"Yeah, because that was a normal sentence." Snart says.

"It's gonna take a miracle to stop the man who's won over a hundred times." Charlie from team Legends tells them.

"No, it's gonna take all of us working together." Steve tells her.

"We have to make a choice." Natasha tells them. "We can either wait until either the Quantum Realm gets filled with Earths until there's nothing we can do, or until the Anti-Monitor gets wise about our location and comes to end us with his army of villains."

"The choices are either stay in here for all eternity, or wait for the signal and take the fight to the Anti-Monitor and end him. So what's it gonna be?" Cable asks them readying his riffle.

They all look around the room at every other hero in the room.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to say." Mando says through his helmet.

-

At the Vanishing Point, the seven Paragons are flowing the older Peter through the the place where he has set up shop. But when they showed up, Clark-69 was replaced by Lex Luther who used the Book of Destiny to save himself at the last second, but the book is still with the Anti-Monitor along with an army of villains.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. How are you him?" Kate asks older Peter pointing at the younger Peter.

"I am part of one of the million forgotten timelines that failed to end the Crisis." Future Peter explains while moving through the halls using the mechanical limbs.

"How long have you been here?" Kara asks him.

"Hard to say, time works differently here." Future Peter answers. "It's been like this for a while. Nash would send the seven of us here, sometimes it would be different people." He explains.

"But that means this is where Cable came from." Sara states.

"Yeah, me and Caitlin sent him back for the final time." Future Peter says.

"So, where's Caitlin?" Barry asks.

Future Peter stops and looks back at them. "I'm sorry, she didn't make it." He informs Barry.

"What happened?" Peter asks his future self.

"It happened when we sent Cable ask." Future Peter starts explaining.

-

Peter and Caitlin have just finished the new quantum tunnel in order to send Cable back in time to stop the crisis and Peter doesn't believe it will work.

Everything warmed up?" Peter asks his scientists.

"We're all prepared to send someone back to December 10th, 2019 by Earth-1 standard timeline." The scientist tells him and Peter looks into the room with the quantum tunnel device with Cable ready to travel back.

Peter looks at a picture of his life before the Crisis with him and MJ with Mayday after the incident on Earth-X.

"Hey, Peter." Caitlin gets his attention. "This is gonna work." She assures him.

"I know it is. Because I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't." Peter states and turn on the contact for Cable. "Cable, you ready for this?" Peter asks him.

"As ready as I'll ever be, sir." Cable tells Peter and they get ready to transport him. "Besides, It isn't the end..." he says and they blast him into the past.

Peter and Caitlin watch as he vanished and the alarms start going off.

"Sir, something's wrong." The scientist warns Peter when his senses go off warning something is about to go down.

"Get down!" Peter yells when the room explodes and sends them all flying across the room.

After some time, Peter wakes up to see the quantum tunnel is completely destroyed. The scientists have been evaporated into ashes since they were too close to the blast. And Caitlin, she was stabbed with a pole in her side.

"No, no, no." Peter mumbles and starts crawling up to Caitlin as he can't feel his legs and holds her.

"Hey, you're okay. You're gonna be okay." Peter tells Caitlin.

"Peter...you gotta finish this." Caitlin says knowing she wasn't going to make it.

"Hey, just stay with me. Okay? Just a little while longer." Peter begs hoping help comes fast.

"Peter...it's up to you now." Caitlin says and Peter feels the life leave her body and now he's the last surviving member of the Avengers and multiverse. And he was gonna carry on the mission.

A month passes since then and he's been using this time to rebuild the quantum tunnel as best as he could as well as fixing the transmitter Strange needs to pick up their location when they go to the Anti-verse.

On the second month and near completion of the device, he hears new voices in the station.

"This is the Vanishing Point." A voice that sounds exactly like Sara Lance that it must mean the new timeline has arrived.

-

"And that leaves us up to here now." Future Peter finishes.

"Wow, that was lame." Lex tells him.

"And what's with the robot arms?" John asks.

"I lost all feelings to my legs after the incident, so the only way I can get around is using my mechanical spider arms." Future Peter explains and they make it to the quantum room.

"That's the device you used to send Cable back?" Barry asks him.

"Yes, except it's been repurposed into a time-teleport device since it can't connect to the quantum realm for some reason." Future Peter informs them.

"Teleport to where, exactly?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, there's nowhere else to go." Sara says.

"Yeah, I haven't exactly had anyone around to help test it." Future Peter says.

"I'll do it." Peter offers to them. "Is it operational?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's operational. Theoretically." Peter says honestly.

"No, Peter, we already lost too many good people." Kara states to him. "Thanks for volunteering, Lex." She says mockingly to the evil scientist.

"Well, that's very cold." Lex states.

"Yet, factuality correct." John responds.

"Hey, I don't know you, you don't know me." Lex tells him.

"You're a douchebag." John tells Lex.

"It's almost like he's known you your whole life." Kara tells Lex.

"Is this because I partially killed your parallel reality cousin?" Lex asks.

"Just start it up." Kara tells Future Peter.

"If I do, what's your plan?" Future Peter wonders.

"We find the Anti-Monitor, kill him, find a way to get everyone we lost back." Kara answers.

Future Peter starts up the machine and Lex stands in the center and waits for something to happen.

"Come on, please work." Future Peter begs the device and hopes the past two months weren't wasted.

The machine just fries itself and dies. Future Peter retracts his arms and drops to the floor seeing its failed.

"Is there some way you can get it to work?" Kate asks Peter.

"There's no other way out of here." He tells them. "The Speedforce doesn't work anymore. Our Barry tried it already. There's no way out."

"Or maybe he wasn't fast enough." Barry says before starting to get ready to run.

"Barry, if the future self couldn't do it, we have to learn from their mistakes." Kate tells him.

"It's better than just standing here." Barry says walking up to her.

"Barry, doing that is what killed you." Future Peter informs them.

"Look, we have to do something. But turning on each other isnot gonna help us." Kara says.

"She's right." Peter agrees with Kara. "Now if the Anti-Monitor has an army of villains, it means he is somewhere. We just need to learn how to get to where he is and send the signal to call for everyone to show up."

"He's right." A new voice says and they all look ready to fight as Peter raises Mjölnir only to face Oliver Queen in a new robe. "This tunnel is your best chance on getting their safely." He tells them.

"Oliver?" They all ask in shock.

"Whos he?" John asks since he's the only one to not meet Oliver.

"Yes and no." Oliver says. "It's complicated." He admits.

"Nice robe. Very...Sith." Peter comments on the getup.

"I am Oliver Queen, but I'm also something more." Oliver tells them. "Some might call me a ghost, a spectrum that's in tune with the entire multiverse."

"So there still is a multiverse?" John asks.

"No, it's gone, replaced with antithesis." Oliver explains to him.

"He's already started building his antimatter universe." Kara realizes.

"With help of all of your greatest enemies." Oliver warns them.

"Of course, because fighting the Anti-Monitor alone would've been too easy, wouldn't it?" Peter asks rhetorically.

"Right now the Anti-Monitor and his Legoin or Villains are at the dawn of time. Fighting to make permanent his distraction of worlds."

"Then we know where to find him. And we know how to end him." Kate says.

"He's extremely powerful even without his army. The nine of us can't stop him." Oliver explains.

"Is there a way to bring the transmitter to the dawn of time?" Barry asks Future Peter.

"Anyone got an extra Pym particle?" Future Peter asks when Peter pulls out a second one.

"Where'd you get that?" Future Peter asks.

"It was supposed to be for MJ." Peter admits. "I thought if it was the end, I'd want to be with her for the end." He explains.

"Will it be able to transport the device?" Lex asks.

"Yes, more than enough." Future Peter says and places the particle inside the device and it can be transported. "It's just the matter of getting there."

Oliver approaches the device and lightly taps it and they watch as the machine starts powering up back to working functionally.

"I've plotted the course to the dawn of time." Oliver explains.

"This is your last chance to back out." Peter tells them. "After this, There's only us and them. And army of our greatest enemies."

"We made it this far together, were not backing down now." Kate states.

They all walk up to the device and wait for it to activate when Future Peter joins them.

"You sure we would be bringing him along?" Lex asks.

Future Peter pushes his spider emblem and his suit transforms into a suit of armor.

"I've been planning this for over 10 years, I'm not quitting now." He states when the machine activates and they get shot through time and space.

-

They arrive at the dawn of time and start looking around. There's nothing in sight except mountains of rocks and cliffs everywhere.

"I don't think we're in the right universe." Peter tells them worryingly.

"This is the anti-universe." Kara says.

"What does that mean?" John asks.

"It means..." a new voice blasts and they turn to see none other than Thanos appear in his armor and sword in hand.

"You have come to your deaths." Thanos tells them.

"Who's the giant ape?" Lex asks the group.

Peter and his future self looks worried. "Thanos." They both tell them.

"The guy who wiped out half of all life in your universe?" Kara asks.

"That's him." Peter tells her.

"Get That transmitter online and call for backup, we'll keep him busy." Barry says and speeds at the Titan when a blast of lightning comes down and they look up to see Electro.

"Oh, no." Peter mumbles when they start getting surrounded by all of the villains of the multiverse.

"You have come all this way, just to die." Darth Vader tells them while activating his lightsaber.

"And this just got worse." John says while aiming his guns at everyone not knowing who to shoot at.

It's the nine of them against every enemy they've faced either alone or together.

This is gonna take a while.


	7. Whatever it takes

The team are running from monsters, explosions, their greatest villains, literally anything that can be thrown at them _is_ being thrown at them.

Peter is in the middle of dodging blasts, fire, basically everything from everywhere.

"Guys, did you get that transmitter online yet?!" Peter asks as he webs up another one of the Symbiotes and swings the hammer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I not working on fixing your multiverse satellite dish fast enough for you?!" Lex asks as he blasts one of the stormtroopers before they could reach him. When Lex had the Book of Destiny and before he realized the Anti-Monitor planed on killing him once he resurrected all the villains, he gave himself powers while replacing himself as a Paragon.

"Where's John?" Sara asks while killing one of the Children Of Thanos, Corvus.

John Wick is in the middle of finishing off a armada of stormtroopers since their armor doesn't protect them from anything.

"I'm just finishing up here." John says doing a barrel roll and shoots the last trooper.

"_How in the hell did you finish off an entire armada by yourself_?" Kara asks while she's fighting off general Zod in the skies.

John was a lot to respond when Barry appears and Juggarnaut is still chasing the scarlet speedster.

"Now I'm gonna shove the old guy up the red guy." Juggernaut tells them.

"I believe him." Barry states. "It's every man for themselves!" He says before speeding off and John tries outrunning Juggernaut.

"This is why you were selected." Oliver tells them while he just stands in the middle of the fight. "You're paragons."

"Can someone shut the ghost of multiverse up?!" Future Peter asks as he shoots and blasts Juggernaut away from John.

"I'm still unclear on what that means!" John admits while he picks up one of the stormtroopers blasters and uses them to blast the enemies as they close in.

"To hold the line, and to buy you the time he needs so we can reset the universe." Oliver explains and looks towards Future Peter.

"What time do I need?" Future Peter asks.

"Remember what the Monitor told you, and you'll know what to do." Oliver says. "You need to reignite the spark you have lost a long time ago." He says.

Lex was able to get the transmitter operational again and starts activating it. The transmitter starts to warm up, but it immediately shuts down because it would seem it needs power.

"It needs power?!" Lex asks angrily looking to older Peter. "You created a device that needs power when we're at the dawn of time?!"

"What? It should have more than enough...Oliver absorbed its power to get us here!" Peter realizes and looks to the man in question.

"It had to be done." Oliver says.

Future Peter is flying while blasting his enemies and gets an idea. The suit he's wearing can be amplified to send the signal out, but it won't be enough. Maybe if he can get Electro to hit him, combined with Thor's hammer, it would be enough to get the signal out. But the process would destroy both the suit and the transmitter, along with the wearer.

Peter thinks for a minute and looks around to see his friends being cornered, about to die. If he does this, there will be no hope of survival. But he knows this is because what he did 20 years ago, when he snapped his fingers to kill Thanos. But also when Otto and Thawne tried colliding their worlds. It was both of their faults. So it's time both them pay the price.

Peter then remembers what the Monitor told him all those years ago.

_In order for them to survive, an Avenger must die_...he is that Avenger.

He looks to his younger counterpart and removes his mask. "Keep following the light, and you'll find your way home." He tells Peter.

"Wait, what?" Peter asks.

"What are you doing, Peter?" Sara asks while running from Cull before he can crush her.

Future Peter closes his mask and sees Otto is approaching the transmitter. "Whatever it takes." He says before flying through the battle and blasting everything in site until he comes across Electro.

"Yo, bug zapper. Wanna take another shot at me?" Peter asks.

"You finally lost your mind with age, Spider." Electro says while flying after him.

Lex notices Otto as he grabs home in the transmitter.

"I have a feeling it's too late to change sides." Lex says nervousness.

"Insignificant intellectuals." Otto mocks Lex.

Lex looks to see that the older Peter flying towards them with Electro inbound.

"No one calls me insignificant." Lex says before running off.

Peter comes flying in and grabs one of Otto's legs and wraps it around the transmitter.

"Karen, overload the energy core." Peter tells his onboard A.I.

"**Sir, you know what this will do to you**." Karen says knowing it'll kill him.

"Then I'm going out with no regrets." Peter states.

"**It's been an honor working with you, Peter.**" Karen tells him knowing this will be their last minute together.

"Honor was all mine." Peter says when Electro blasts him with an energy blast.

Peter holds out his hand and prays that he is still worthy after everything that he's been through when the hammer comes to him and starts summoning more energy.

"**Transmitter activates. Signal is being sent.**" Karen tells Peter as he starts using all his energy to keep himself near the transmitter along with Otto.

"What are you doing?!" Otto asks. "You'll kill us both!"

"We're going out the way we started this. Together." Peter says as all the energy in his suit starts failing.

Otto screams as he tries to break free from what he's doing knowing it'll kill them both. The transmitter gets the signal out just before detonating.

Peter gets thrown and his suit is completely destroyed...and as he thought, neither of them made it.

-

The seven Paragons look in shock at what they just witnessed not knowing if it worked or not. Did he do it? Did the transmitter send the signal? Was his sacrifice all for nothing?

"He played his role. Now we must continue to fight on." Oliver says with no emotion or empathy to what has just occurred.

"Is this even worth it anymore?" Barry asks as the Anti-Monitor and his army start coming together. And to make matters worse, several Star Destroyers ready to assist in their fight.

"I won't let his sacrifice be in vein." Peter promises while standing back up ready to fight but looks to the others. "You guys don't need to go any further. I've already asked for far too much." He states.

"The choice is to go out fighting, or let them kill us." Kate states.

"If we're going down, we'll take a few of them down with us." Sara replies.

"Seven heroes against an literal universe full of villains. Let's do this." John agrees.

"We started this together, we end this together. One way or another." Barry says.

"Well, I got nowhere else to go." Lex says a bit annoyed this is how he dies.

They all start walking towards them all while getting what they need. They're all weak and torn down, but that never scared them before. They're gonna go down avenging their homes.

Peter refills his web shooters so he doesn't run short in the middle of the fight.

Barry replaces his cowl back on his head.

Sara grabs the nearest weapon being a bo rifle

Kate pulls out a few batterangs.

John grabs the stormtroopers gun ready to fire.

Kara starts to softly float in the air.

Lex gets ready to die knowing it's inevitable now.

Cable charges up his riffel.

They all keep walking-wait, Cable?

They all look to see the dead man standing there ready to fight.

"Did you miss us?" A recognizable voice of Daisy Johnson asks and they turn to see Quake is there.

"How'd you guys get here?" Kara asks.

"Same way they did." Cable says and they turn to see dozens of quantum suits appearing out of nowhere and they know why. It worked. Peter died bringing everyone here.

They see several people start revealing their outfits and see an army of gladiators.

"This is where we hold them! This is where we fight! This is where they die!" The lead gladiator shouts to them.

"Yimbambe!" T'Challa shouts as he and his entire army appears out of the Quantum Realm and they chant.

T-800 steps out and walks towards them.

The entire _Lord of the Rings_ armies arrive next.

They watch as thousands of armies, thousands of heroes start appearing ready to fight.

They called out for help, and the multiverse answered.

"You think you're a god, but you're just a joke!" Barry shouts to the enemies as thousands of heroes keep coming.

"Everyone stay together and hold this line!" Logan yells running up to them.

"You're All Nothing but another army of sheep were gonna plow through." MJ says joining them.

Morgan comes flying in wearing her Iron suit ready to fight. "You're just another petty coward who thinks he's right!" She shouts.

"We've been through hell and back! We're not stopping now!" Steve steps out.

"We're the last spark of life. And that spark ignited into a flame, that we're gonna use to burn your army to the ground." Kate says as more armies keep flowing in to help.

"Fate called us, it chose all of us. We aren't letting fate down now." Barry agrees with them seeing they've got a fighting chance.

"From one end of the multiverse to the next, life always finds a way!" John replies.

A group of armored soldiers step out with Master Chief leading them towards the army.

More breaches open and they see the Breachers of Earth-19 with Gypsy leading them.

Wally and Jesse come speeding up to Barry. Vision, Superman, Carol and the JL Superman comes down all ready to fight. Another group appears and they see family Shazam appear.

"Oh, this is the best day of my entire young life." The blue Shazam states seeing all of the heroes.

Ben Tennyson, Gwen and Kevin appear ready to fight as Ben uses the Omnitrix to turn into Alien-X and now is ready to fight.

They look to see even the Fantastic Four and millions of Spider-Men come in ready to help fight.

They watch as two people come in and they reveal lightsabers as they're Cal and Ezra.

An army of ships are next to appear, along with the _Ghost_ and _Milano_.

"Team, this is Phoenix Squadron. Can you read us?" Hera asks from the Ghost.

"Oh, how we're glad to see you." Peter chuckles when a breach opens and team Flash exits.

"You had one job, Barry." Frost tells him.

Barry happy to see his wife still alive, walks up and kisses her and she kisses back.

Two people wearing almost similar armor come up to reveal Sabine and Mando. Thousands of Green Lanterns show up ready to help in the war for hope. The Avatar army also comes flying in on four winged creatures ready to go to war.

"Is that everyone?" Strange asks Wong who chuckles at the question.

"You still want more?" Wong asks when the ground starts shaking and Godzilla starts coming out along with King Kong.

Agiant mechanical tech comes out and see it's the bat trawler. The Autobots are the next to show up and they're all ready to fight. The Tardis comes flying in also to ram some enemies.

"When you call for backup, you call for backup." Barry tells Peter.

"We do whatever it takes." Peter says remembering his older selfs last words.

All of the armies stand and wait for the signal. Everyone turns to Peter waiting for him to give them the signal.

The Anti-Monitor looks in surprise but knows he's been preparing for this with his Legion of Villains.

Peter smiles and knows nowmtehy stand a fighting chance st stopping him now. Project Unity has finally been activated, time to use it to save the multiverse.

"It's all up to you to reset the universe." Oliver tells him.

Peter steps forward and holds his hand out knowing exactly what to say now. This is the fight they've been patient over 200 timelines for. The plan that took careful planning and to make sure nobody learned about it before time approached.

This isn't a fight for one life, or for ten. This is the fight for all life. If they fail, All life ends, All life is doomed. It's the fight for the multiverse. For their homes. For their friends. For their families. For the people they're willing to die for. Now it's time they proved that by saving them all.

"HEROES OF THE MULTIVERSE!!!" Peter shouts and the hammer comes into his grasp. "Unite." Peter says and the armies all shout and scream as they all charge at the Anti-Monitor and his army. Godzilla sends a ear-piecing scream as he charges at the Titans with King Kong inhand ready to stop them.

"I don't take prisoners." Anti-Monitor tells Thanos and Thawne. "Kill them all." He tells them. The armies of villains charge at the heroes ready to end them all.

This is it. The fight of light versus darkness. Good versus bad. One year, two hundred timelines, one plan, one enemy. One common goal. Time to take the Anti-Monitor down.

The armies collide and continue to fight off each other. Shuri using her blasters to blast everything in sight, the turtles are leaping over everyone taking down stormtroopers, outriders, and the chitauri soldiers. Carol flies to the skies and starts ramming the Star Destroyers while Superman and the other supers start fighting all of the enemies in the sky.

The two Jedi were deflecting some blasts from a group of troops when Darth Vader starts reaching them and draws his lightsaber.

"Think we can take him?" Cal asks Ezra.

"I couldn't stop him before." Ezra admits as they get ready to fight.

"You will be wise to surrender." Vader tells them.

"That's the wisest." Cal agrees as he draws his second lightsaber ready to fight him.

Suddenly they feel the ground shake and Daisy comes flying down with Wanda.

"We'll take care of him." Daisy says.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asks.

"Yes, now go." Wanda says and they're run to help others.

"You think you can defeat a lord of the-" Vader was asking until Daisy sends a quake at Vader sending him backwards into some rocks.

Across the battlefield, they release AT-AT's onto the ground and start attacking.

Zeb and Sabine take cover and find some detonators.

"Hopeless situation, Zeb." Sabine says and hands him some detonators.

"That means time to blow stuff up!" Zeb chuckles before tossing some and blow a hole in the AT-AT and it starts tumbling.

Godzilla comes in and crashes into the rest of them while fighting the titans.

"What are we supposed to be doing now?!" John asks as he keeps shooting.

"We must ignite the spark to rebirth the universe." Oliver tells them.

"You mean like a Big Bang do over?" Doctor asks from the Tardis.

"And the dawn of time is the only place it can be done." Oliver explains. "I'll light the spark, the seven Paragons must fan the flame."

"And how do we do that?" Lex asks as he blasts Grodd, killing the gorilla.

"You'll know when the time comes." Oliver tells him.

"Why must you prophecy type have to be so skeptic?" MJ asks.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Oliver states. "I don't." He admits. "All I have is trust. Do you trust me?" He questions.

Everyone thinks for a minute and know e gave his life so they have a chance to stop this crisis.

"All right, team, we have our mission. Paragons, get to the Anti-Monitor." Steve tells them as everyone is still fighting everyone off. "The rest of us, tear these guys apart. If you get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed? Walk it off." He states.

"I like that plan." Sabine says.

"You would." Ezra chuckles.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus Prime says as they all charge into fighting.

"What about Godzilla?" Zari asks seeing the Titan use his atomic breath and kill the titans while king king finishes off the hydra.

"I say he's got that covered." Snart states freezing Scorpion.

"We have our orders, men!" Master Chief says and they keep fighting.

"Should we be worried?" Battledroid asks his commander.

"Of course not." He tells them when bullets come flying in and they see Deadpool. And it's the last thing they see as he destroyed them all.

Deadpool breathes in the fumes from his guns. "Oh, I'm definitely touching myself tonight." He states.

"Gross!" Miles states swinging past.

Wally and Jesse are holding back Thawne so Barry can make it to Anti-Monitor. Quake and Wanda are holding back Darth Vader, Superman and his Justice league is holding back Thanos.

The Mandalorian is blasting everyone to give John a runway to get trough.

Peter is swinging when he grabs onto Sabin's suit. "Hey, spiderguy. Needed a lift I see." She states to the man.

"Yeah, If you don't mind, miss." Peter asks as she flies them through the battle as Morgan is blasting everything with Quill to keep them off Peter's back.

The shadow demons come after the seven paragons and the rest of the armies keep them off their backs.

"This is for Peter and Oliver!" Sara states stabbing one of them.

"Idiots!" Lex shouts. "If anyone's going to take over the universe, it's gonna be me!" He promises.

Oliver and the Anti-Monitor start fighting In the sky as Carol is taking down the last Destroyer.

This is the war for all Earths. Fate has decided them to save their homes, are they enough?

The seven paragons keep fighting the shadow demons as more of the armies come to help keep them off their backs so they can ficus on infighting the spark.

"What, I've got an idea!" Quill says and does as the Monitor suggests and focuses on his energy and lights come emerging from the ground and start taking down the shadow demons and several of the villains.

"Nice call, Quill!" Natasha says while shooting more outriders.

"Even a broken clock is right twice a day." Mayday states.

"Stay focused, this is the fight of our lives here!" Cable tells them.

Suddenly the skies start darkening and a voice fills the skies.

_"Choose the form of the Destroyer_." That (to any sci-fi watchers) voice is easily identifiable as Zuul, and that's not good.

"Nobody think or say anything!" Ray shouts sinc she knows _Ghostbusters._

The fight goes on when suddenly the voice returns.

"_The form has been chosen." _Zuul says and vanishes.

"Who did it?!" Snart asks freezing the T-1000.

"I tried not to." Nate says.

"Nate, what did you do?" Zari asks not wanting to know what he chose.

"What are my scanners picking up?" Morgan asks confused by the readings.

They all look to see a giant blue creature approaching them.

"The blue god, he has returned!" The Vikings says seeing...Bebo.

"I lo-lo-love you." Bebo tells them while attacking.

"Well, this would be the most cuddliest way to die." Sam comments on the creature.

They all hear a massive explosion and notice Oliver and the Anti-Monitor fighting head on each other. They watch as Anti-Monitor starts doing what he did to Monitor to Oliver when he gets angry and stare into his dead eyes.

"You...have failed...this multiverse!" Oliver tells the Anti-Monitor before sending a beam of light from his eyes into the sky.

As soon as Oliver does that, most of the villains all start disappearing.

"They're doing it!" Diana states.

"But we still gotta keep fighting the remaining villains." Valcarie says.

"So this is what being a hero feels like?" Lex asks. "Interesting." He states never feeling proud of himself before.

"Guys, What's happening to Oliver?" Diggle asks as they see the light.

"He's lighting the spark." Peter says.

"How do we ignite the flame?" John asks.

"I think dying messed with his mind." Lex states.

"Well, think, we've got thousands of genuses everywhere." Kate states.

"_Hey, we're working on keeping you alone!_" Rocket tells her from across the battle.

"A genius who has been fortunate enough to read the _Book of Destiny _and not go insane." Barry states to him.

"I still think the jury's lit on that one." Kara says.

"Wait, I made myself a paragon of truth, what if truth can tell us wha we need to do?" Lex asks while taking out the paper he kept to change Destiny.

"You mean that we use the book to fan the flame?" Peter asks.

"Exactly." Lex replies.

"How can we all use the book?" Barry asks.

Kara thinks and understands. "We focus. A single laser like focus on our paragon." She tells them. "Hope. Love. Honor. Humanity. Truth. Destiny. Courage. And hope."

"Worth a shot." John agrees with the kryptonian.

They all stand together and focus on everything that makes them heroes. As they do Thawne sees the plan is working.

"No!" He shouts and speeds to stop them when he's stopped by a portal opening and he runs into Strange and Diana who wraps him in the lassos of truth.

"Not this time, Thawne." Strange tells the man and helps Diana hold him down and hope they can hurry It up.

Zod sees them winning and flies towards them when he's interrupted by Vision crashing into him and smashes him into Vader.

"Thanks, vis." Wanda says as an outrider comes to attack them when it gets hit by Cisco.

"I owe you a beer if we live." Daisy promises him.

"I'll old you to that." Cisco says while opening a breach to keep helping.

Oliver and the Anti-Monitor keep holding each other back when an explosion goes off and hits the entire battlefield. Hitting heroes and villains alike.

But the question remains, who won?

As the dust settles, all of the heroes start sanding up.

"Did we do it?" Atlanta asks.

"Well, I'm gonna feel this in the morning." Bucky says standing back up.

"I believe the Anti-Monitor has been...terminated." T-800 informs them.

"Chopper, you have anything on the paragons?" Ezra asks the droid in the Ghost. "What do you mean they're nowhere to be found?" He asks.

"Look." Sabine says looking up.

"What is that?" Ben Tennyson asks.

They see a light circling around the shadow demons as they seem to be disappearing as the light is forming.

"I...think it's the multiverse." Morgan guesses. "Being reborn."

A flash of light then comes in and consumes the entire army of heroes and it's villains.


	8. A whole new world

You know that feeling when you believe that what you just went through was real and you suddenly wake up in your bed? Well, that's how about all the Avengers feel when they suddenly wake up back in the facility.

They Avengers all join back together to figure out what's happening.

"Okay, that all happened, right?" Scott asks them.

"Yeah, weren't we all at the dawn of time with the multiverse?" Sam asks agreeing.

Bruce opens the windows and sees earth is back in the solar system and out of the quantum realm.

"Something feels off still." Peter admits and decides to open the computers to see if everything's normal.

-

Barry and Caitlin wake up to hear crying from the other room and get completely confused as they get out of their bed.

"Weren't we..?" Caitlin starts asking while trying to find the right words.

"Okay, so you remember it, too." Barry says happy it wasn't just a dream he had.

Caitlin gets up to check to see if it's Brett or Bree that need a feeding or changing when his phone goes off and he answers it to hear Cisco.

"_Yo, quick question. What the hell happened?_" Cisco asks him.

"I have no idea, is there anything going on, or are you calling to ask?" Barry wonders.

"_Actually, something's going down town now_." Cisco says and Barry rushes into his suit and races there.

-

Kara makes it to her own situation and sees Electro and Weather Witch.

"This is a new one." Kara states never seeing these guys before.

"Look at Who came to join in the fun!" Electro says seeing Supergirl.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Kara asks Weather witch since she knows Electro.

"Weather Witch. And you can't handle our wrath!" She tells her.

Electro comes to blast her when he gets interrupted by Peter webbing him to a car.

Weather Witch tries blasting Kara when Barry speeds her into the police cars.

"Sorry, she's one of mine." Barry tells Kara.

"Well, what's she doing on my earth?" Kara asks walking towards towards them. "Wait, why are the two of you doing on my earth?" She wonders.

"Your Earth?" Barry asks. "I ran into him thinking this was visiting if it was all real." He says.

"I thought that's what you were doing." Peter says as he finishes webbing up Electro.

"Supergirl, Flash, Spider-Man." A pedestrian calls out to the three of them. "I love it when the three of you team up. Would you sign this for me?" He asks of them.

"Yeah, Okay, sure." Peter says and starts signing the picture of them all.

"Wait, you know all of us?" Kara asks.

"And it's normal to see us together?" Barry asks seeing the picture Peter's signing is of the Avengers and they're in it.

"Well, normally it's Kid Flash and Ultimate Spider-Man doing the street crimes." He admits to them which confuses them. "I mean, usually some others are with you ever since Tony Stark and Clint Barton retired. Could you write that out to Marv?"

"Yeah, sure." Peter says and keeps writing.

"Marv, as far as you know, how long as Supergirl and I and the rest of us been working together for?" Barry asks him.

"Ever since you became Avengers years ago." Marv says to them and now they're completely confused.

As they're talking sparks begin to fly as Strange steps through the portal.

"Believe me, I was just as confused as you all are." Strange tells them as they see him. "But I know exactly what happened."

-

The Avenges and the members of team Flash, Legends, even Captain Cold, and Arrow all gather at the sanctum to figure out what happened.

Strange plucked a few of their hairs and does his thing to figure out exactly what happened.

"Does he do that a lot?" Barry asks feeling where Strange plucked his hair.

"Yeah, it's his signature move." Peter states.

"It's just as I feared. All of the universes were combined when we rested the universe. Earths 1, 2, 616, And 38 were all brought together." Strange tells Wong.

"Then how do we know there's something different but not anyone else?" Caitlin asks.

"Where were they the rest weren't?" Wong asks.

"The beginning of time." Daisy realizes. That means everyone who was there has memories of the battle, but nobody else remembers anything. Because nothing did happen.

"That's why the DEO I know turned out to be...S.H.I.E.L.D. How long did it take for them to get that anachronism?" Kara states and asks.

"Longer than someone had lives." Yo-Yo jokes.

"Argo, Naboo, Tatooine, Mandalore, Luthaul. All new worlds were added into our reality as well." Strange says pulling up the maps as well as he can since the multiverse has been minimized and technically hasn't existed.

"So, we did it?" Mayday asks.

"Saving the multiverse. I should've waited a few more years before retiring." Tony states shocked when Martian Manhunter brought him and Pepper up to speed.

"I should've stayed retired." Jefferson states.

"Seriously, Black Lightning. You couldn't think of anything better?" Quill asks the man since the names ridiculous.

"Star-Lord. Couldn't think of anything better?" Jefferson fires back.

"He shot you there, Quill." Rocket states.

"Not everyone." Sara says since they know that Oliver still didn't make it. In every timeline, every possible outcome, Oliver Queen and an Avenger always dies.

Not only that, but when Peter's older self killed Otto, it also took since he's nowhere on earth and is reported dead.

-

The teams have all returned to the facility for mind numbing alcohol after everything that's been happening the past few days. Saving your reality, saving hundreds of realities, almost dying and watching your friends and selves die takes a lot out of you.

Daisy drops a beer in front of Cisco who looks up to her.

"Told you I'd owe you if we survived." Daisy tells him. "Thought I'd get on that debt."

Cisco chuckles and starts drinking the beer. "So all of that happened." He tells her as she sits down next to him.

"At least it's over now." Daisy says when the doors open and Nash Wells comes in the normal way as he's no longer in the Anti-Monitor's control.

"Well, look who it is." Harry says seeing him.

"What do you want?" Carol asks not happy to see the man that caused all of this.

"I'm here to warn you." Nash says and shows his wristband is beeping. "You see this? This gauntlet is primed to detect antimatter of which there has been a massive surge here in New York City." He tells them.

"New York is under attack? Now we're back to normal." Tony states and chugs his drink down.

As he says that, shadow demons start invading the facility and Vision, Quake, and Thor take quick work of them.

"I thought we got rid of all of them." Mayday says.

"They seem to have been going after the Paragons." Strange says as he watch where they were attacking.

"John." They all say knowing they need to find him.

-

Back on John's earth, he's in his home when the shadow demons come attacking him and he starts fighting them off hoping something come along to help.

A shockwave spreads his home and kills all of the shadow demons and John sees Daisy.

"Took me a while, but I got the frequency it takes to shatter them." Daisy tells John.

"I thought this was over with already." John states since the red skies were gone, and everything seemed to be finished.

"No, this is far from over." Daisy says as Cisco opens a breach for them to return through.

-

"Okay, Tony's going to inform Fury about what's going on and possibly get the Helicarrier to help us." MJ tells them as they're all regathered.

"But didn't Oliver kill the Anti-Monitor, therefor stopping them?" Natasha asks.

"Not according to the readings of antimatter I'm getting." Nash states.

"Am I really this obnoxious?" Harry wonders.

"Yes." Everyone from Earth-1 tells him.

"The Anti-Monitor is alive?" Zari asks him.

"Yeah." Nash states.

"But Oliver and Peter sacrificed their lives along with us and a thousand other worlds to stop him." Sam says.

"Apparently, it takes more than the entire multiverse to kill the Anti-Monitor." Ray replies to him.

"Then how can we defeat him with just four universes mushed together?" Scott asks seeing no way to stopping him.

"The Anti-Monitor is made of antimatter, and, like its opposite, it can neither be created or destroyed." Hank tells them not seen a solution to getting rid of him permanently.

"Right, it can only change form and move from place to place." Peter agrees with him when an idea strikes him. "Scott, you remember how you defeated Yellow Jacket?" He asks Ant-Man.

"I short circuited his suit so he began shrinking forever." Scott says.

"What if we send him to the quantum realm?" Peter asks Hank. "Leave him there so he shrinks for all eternity like Scott was shrinking. We already know the realm has been evacuated, so he can't harm anything."

"That is the most insane...wait, that could work." Rocket realizes.

"I could build the device, I'm borrowing green giant, rodent, and grouch." Nash says about Rocket Bruce and Hank.

"Okay, the rest of us are going to have to get ready to evacuate the streets and fight off the shadow demons." Kate says.

"Exactly. Speedsters, you're on that while everyone else holds back the demons." Peter tells them the team.

-

In midtown, a black cloud of darkness starts forming and the Anti-Monitor appears and the Avengers, Legends and everyone else appear ready to fight.

"Paragons, the universal safeguard meant to thwart me." Anti-Monitor says seeing the seven of them ready to fight. "It is time to meet your end." He says when shadow demons emerge and start flying around.

"All right, the seven take him on, we'll stop these guys." Frost tells them.

The others start fighting off the demons as the seven start advancing towards the Anti-Monitor.

"I am destiny incarnated, inexorable and inescapable." Anti-Monitor tells them. "You are nothing. Insects who will be crushed beneath my heel."

"Yeah, Loki already used the ant and Boot quote years ago, man." Peter states.

"Do you ever stop with the quips?" Kate asks.

"No." Everyone answers.

"You should surrender." Anti-Monitor tells them.

"No. Oliver and Peter, and hundreds of timelines died so that we could be standing here today to continue the fight. They all sacrificed lives for this, and we will not let those sacrifices be in vein." Sara promises.

The seven charge and start using their gadgets and powers on him only to find he's hiding inside a forcefield. The Anti-Monitor watches as the Avengers are all working together to stop his demons and smashes the ground sending his force field to stop them all.

Once they're all down, Anti-Monitor starts growing in size bigger than could possibly imagine.

"The age of heroes ends now!" Anti-Monitor tells them.

"Where's Godzilla when you need him?" Barry wonders.

"We don't need Godzilla. We've got Scott." Peter says looking to Hope and Scott. "Scott, show them what you've got." He says.

Scott sees what he's getting at and goes up and grows from ant-man to Gi-Antman and punches Anti-Monitor with an uppercut to the face sending him tumbling.

"That's a new one." Ray says since he used a function similar once.

Scott and the Anti-Monitor start fighting when a flash of lightning comes and smashes Barry into the wall.

"_Our story isn't over yet, Flash._" A voice says and Barry looks to see Eobard Thawne. "_Or should I say, Barry Allen?_" Thawne asks Barry.

"_That's right, I know who you are now. And now I know what to do_." Thawne says before speeding off.

Barry now knows where he's going. He's going back to that night...the night he became destined to be the Flash.

Taking off like a bullet, Barry speeds after the man as they tear up the streets of the city fighting Thawne off before a breach through time and vanishes.

"Where'd Barry go?" Cisco asks blasting another demon.

"I don't know, but he better hurry back." Daisy says while sending another shockwave to kill them.

_-_

That night, 20 years ago, the night Nora Allen is killed by a flash of lightning...

Barry and Thawne exit the portal and Barry races and throws Thawne through the front window of his childhood home and starts fighting off Thawne when he stops to see his younger self and his younger Flash self in the doors.

Barry knows what he has to do and nods his head to warn his younger self to not save his mother and speeds his younger self out of the way before Thawne could get to him.

-

Back in the present, Nash brought them the quantum trapper bomb as he calls it and now all's that's left is keeping him down. That's when Peter got a flashback.

"Guys, you know in _Empire Strikes Back_, when the AT-AT's are on Hoth?" Peter asks him.

"What about it?" Quill asks shooting demons from every direction.

Peter runs in to Scott and Anti-Monitor and starts swinging round Anti-Monitor.

"I'm the wire and ship, Anti-Monitor is the AT-AT." Peter explains and now they get the idea.

All the speedsters help out and start wrapping him in wires, cords, cables and more and he starts falling.

As he's falling, Barry speeds back and takes the bomb from Nash and throws it at the Anti-Monitor. As it activates, a void is opened and absorbed the Anti-Monitor into,the quantum realm where he will never be seen again.

"Where the hell did you go?" Peter wonders.

"It's a long story." Barry admits.

"Well, we've got the time." Daisy says as now they've finally won.

-

Afterwards, the world finally were told about Oliver and what he sacrificed. The teams have decided to stay apart of the Avengers liking wing part of a large group like them. They thought it was all done and good when suddenly a familiar face comes back.

Cable.

"Hey, I thought we saw the last of you." Peter says happy to see he's here.

"Well, I thought we lost when..." Cable was explaining and shows the his daughters teddy bear is no longer dirty. "Now it's official. He's gone."

"But you're still here?" Ralph asks.

"Yeah, we were told there would be a few anomalies with this mission. Now there's two of me on this earth." Cable explains.

"But you can't go home now." Caitlin realizes since that would mean there's two of him at their house and that would be hard to explain.

"My wife and daughter are safe. I'm gonna be sticking around for a while longer. Gonna make sure your world doesn't do anything else to screw itself." Cable promises.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Barry states.

"I'll see you around, Avengers." Cable says and opens a breach to go anywhere, he's not pushy anymore. No timetable, no mission, no plan. How exciting is that?

Cable leaves them and they're happy to see he gets his happy ending since it seemed everyone else is getting a half full story.

In the end, there was only one, a single black infinitude. Then the infinitude found release, and broke the darkness. Filling it with life and a new world.

In the stars, Ezra, Sabine, Hera and Jason, along with Sabine and Ezra's daughter Mari look out of the ship to see Captain Marvel with them and they're happy to see the fight wasn't a dream.

Mando is flying his ship when a small hand reaches for him and he looks down to see the Child and he gives him the small ball to play with.

In the multiverse, most realities are still confused on the encounter but are getting through their lives like nothing happened since they're the only ones who know the differences. But they're happy to say they had a hand in bringing their homes back and are happy to see them all.

-

As diggle was walking home, he sees a green floating ring and a voice enters his head. _"Place the ring on, and say the oath_."

Diggle grabs the righ and wonders what the oath is when he suddenly knows it. "In brightest day. In blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight let those who worship evils might beware my power. Green Lantern's light!"

-

Civilizations rose and fell. And rose again across realities grasping concept. Life, a precious gift, perceiving against all dangers it comes across. And the age of heroes was found. In the name of Avengers.

In the name of all of the multiverse's heroes.

-

Older Peter wakes up to see nothing but light as he keeps moving forward and sees Michelle in their first apartment.

Michelle sees him and pulls him into the apartment.

"Look who finally made it." MJ says happy to see her husband. "And look who has grey hairs." She laughs seeing how much older Peter got but he starts de-aging back to what he was before the crisis.

"Is this heaven?" Peter asks MJ.

"It is now, Tiger." MJ tells him before pulling him into a kiss and he happily returns it, loving the fact he can now.

Peter can't say in words how happy he is right now. After everything, after all the death, destruction, the battles, the wars...he can finally Rest In Peace knowing his family is back where they belong. All of his family.

-

The Avengers all gathered around Oliver's suit that has been put on display as well as future Peter's war suit. After everything he's been through, he deserves to be remembered.

"I never met Oliver, but he seemed to be a good dude." Jefferson says since he only met the Monitor-Oliver. "But why exactly do you guys even have a place like this?" He wonders about the Avengers facility.

"This is where all of the heroes usually hang out together, some even live here, or where we join up for when a new crisis shows up." Peter explains to him.

"Yeah, But how often does the world get put in danger?" Jefferson asks while chudlkia and sees the Avengers faces. "Oh, that often?"

"Almost monthly." Bucky admits.

"Sometimes even weekly." Miles replies.

"Don't worry, I was the new kid last year." Kate admits.

"Hey, if the world gets into danger again, at least now we know we can handle them." Sara states.

"Yeah, there's more of us than ever before. We even more allies in the skies." MJ agrees.

Their world is more vulnerable with new threats in the streets, in the skies, even in the stars. But with Otto gone, there will be no threat of the Sinister Six again.

With Thawne officially gone, he will no longer be a threat.

And with the new addictions to the Avengers, they're more unstoppable than ever before.


End file.
